Blaine & Kurt
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: A story of forbidden love between Blaine and Kurt. Could only their deaths mend the poisonous relationship between McKinley and Dalton? Based off of Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good morrow to you! (I promise this fanfic is not written in Shakespearean language, I just wanted to set the mood a bit.) This came to me quite randomly actually. I was just daydreaming and then, BAM! a **_**Romeo & Juliet**_** story...but with Blaine and Kurt. So I started figuring out which character would be who in the actual play and it kind of exploded from there. Seriously, I'm psyched about this. So obviously Blaine is Romeo and Kurt is Juliet. But other Glee characters are actually roles of characters in the original play too. Some were a stretch and I had to do some tweaking, but some fit so well I just cracked myself up when planning this whole thing. So also part of the fun in reading this is you can guess which character is who. (If it's killing you to know the entire list, just PM me or something.) **

**And if you have never read the actual play, **_**Romeo & Juliet,**_** you probably will sometime in your life. So this is educational too, whee! I'm planning on making each scene a chapter, so it's easy to follow along with the actual play. And if you've already read the play, like me, hopefully you will like my takeoff of it and how I modern-ized (is that a word?) it around our lovely boys. Okay, enough of my introduction...on to the story with Act 1 Scene 1!**

* * *

><p>McKinley and Dalton were two high schools that were very alike. Both had among the most talented show choirs in the state of Ohio. Yet, they've had a long grudge and hatred against each other. From both of these schools, there were two lovers. Surely their love could never survive; they were from rival schools. Could only their deaths mend the poisonous relationship between McKinley and Dalton?<p>

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean was crowded with people on this particular day after school. Adults were also starting to get off of work and were visiting the café for their afternoon coffee. Teens were occupying many of the tables in the back - some chatting, some drinking cups of coffee or soda, and some engaging in some serious public displays of affection.<p>

Puck and Artie walked in - well, Artie, of course, rolled in - and took a table in the middle.

"All I'm saying, Artie, is if they do one thing, _one thing_," Puck paused for effect, "to set me off. I swear I'm going to retaliate this time. I'm sick of always walking away. I have fists; I need to put them to use all over their faces."

"Puck, they're not worth it. We hate them and they hate us. We all know that. There's no need to make more trouble than their already is," Artie replied.

"If I even see one of _them_ on the streets I don't know if I can hold myself together long enough to walk by. And plus the ladies love a good fighter." Puck took his hand, licked it, and slicked down his dark stripe of hair.

"Erm, you might not have to wait long for that fight," Artie gestured to the door.

Two Warblers by the names of Wes and David walked in. They were still wearing their school uniform, as if parading that they go to a private school and that everyone who didn't was not worthy of their time.

"Art, back me up, okay?" Puck stood up at the sight of them. Wes and David noticed Puck and Artie; the gaze of the Warbler boys was too condescending for Puck's taste. It was probably that ghastly uniform they were wearing that increased their smugness, in Puck's eyes.

"Puck, how am I supposed to back you up?" Artie hissed. "You don't need to start a fight! Not here!"

"Okay, fine, you're right. We'll let them start a fight first. Then it will look as though we were merely defending ourselves."

"I'll stare them down and let them react as they wish. Hopefully it provokes them enough, though." Artie glared at Wes and David. He wanted to burn holes in their preppy uniform. He didn't understand why so many girls claim to "love a man in a uniform." It made Artie sick.

"Hey, what's your problem, Stripe Head?" David gave a look at disgust.

"I'm just daydreaming. Do _you_ have a problem?" Puck challenged.

"You look like you're staring at us," David said.

"Nope, I'm staring, but not at you," Puck retorted.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Artie questioned.

"A fight? No, of course not." Wes didn't sound very sincere.

"But, if you want to fight, I'm not stopping you." Puck seemed to say "bring it on" at he sat in his chair, slouched at and angle and arms crossed.

Jeff entered the Lima Bean next. He saw the backs of Wes and David's blazers and strolled over to greet them. He was only five minutes late from when they'd agreed to meet; he was glad they waited for him until getting a table.

"Go on, fight me," Puck provoked them even more.

Something within David seemed to snap. He grabbed Puck over the table by the shirt and threw him to the ground. Puck was on top of David in retaliation within seconds. Both boys were hitting and clawing at each other within minutes. Artie thought he heard David's tie rip as Puck reached for his neck. Artie smiled at the thought as he rolled his wheelchair over Wes's toes.

Wes was not about to let a cripple beat him in a fist fight, that's for sure. He grabbed for Artie's arms as he threw punch after punch at Wes. For being in a wheelchair, Artie still knew how to defend himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jeff ran to the tangled mess of boys and attempted pulling people apart. He held up his hands between both sides after finally breaking the fight up. "Break it up!" He had to pull Wes and David away a second time. "They're not worth it," Jeff said to Wes and David.

Finn seemed to appear from nowhere. He must have been watching the fight silently from another part of the restaurant. With all of the tables, chairs, people, and faux foliage, there were many places to hide unnoticed.

"What? You've started a fight with these worthless people?" Finn looked disappointed in Puck and Artie, but then he saw this as an opportunity to antagonize the Dalton boys. "Well, don't be a coward, Jeff. Fight back," Finn sneered with a dark look in his eyes.

Jeff was not afraid of Finn, but times like these he wished he could be about six inches taller to at least have a chance against him.

"I'm not in the mood, Finn. Either don't fight or do something useful with your hands and help me break up this fight," Jeff replied, trying his best to look intimidating.

"Just as I suspected. Warblers are nothing but cowards. Worthless. Arrogant. Cowards." Finn practically spat each word.

Sue Sylvester had just got her afternoon coffee after a long, tiring day. She was thinking about her ex-Cheerios. They looked so happy without cheerleading, but she knew deep down that they wanted to come back. When exactly, she didn't know, but she would be ready when they would apologize. She practically dropped her coffee as she turned away from the counter at the sight in front of her. Some boy in a uniform was trying to hold back other boys in a similar uniform while staring down a boy at least a half foot taller than him. A closer look told her it was Finn and he was standing in front of Puck who was rubbing a black eye, and Artie who was rubbing his left elbow. There obviously was some conflict that had just occurred.

"What's going on here?" She barked. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened, "This is the third time you guys have broken out into a fight in here and I am TIRED of always breaking it apart. You think being a teenager is hard? TRY HAVING TO POLICE YOU AND YOUR RAGING HORMONES. You will be expelled from McKinley if this happens again." Sue pointed to Finn, Puck, and Artie. "And as for you boys – " She pointed to Wes, David, and Jeff, "– I can't expel you, but I sure as hell know how I can make your lives miserable." And with that Sue stormed out after first pointing her two first fingers to her eyes and then gesturing them to all the boys in front of her.

Finn gave one last glare at the Warblers as he stomped off with Puck and Artie.

David returned his glare equally as he turned to the remaining Warblers. "Hey, have you guys seen Blaine lately?"

"I did see him walking on the pathway outside the grand hall. But I think he saw me and made to hide before I could reach him. I saw where he went in the woods, but I figured he wanted to be alone," Jeff replied.

"I thought I heard him crying behind his closed dorm room door. But he never shows it in class or when he comes down for meals. The fact that he's eating is good," Wes reported.

"Why is he acting this way?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me anymore."

"Well, have you tried talking to him?"

"I've tried, and so have David and many more of Blaine's friends. He still is keeping to himself though. He's always bottled up his emotions ever since I've known him. We'll just have to wait until he's ready to talk. But I agree, if we could find out why he's sad, we could probably help."

The three Warblers were lost in thought until none other than Blaine himself strolled in the Lima Bean. He was looking very sharp – not a hair was out of place as he hummed quietly.

"Look, there he is," David remarked. "Hey, Blaine," he said when Blaine was within earshot.

"Oh, hey guys," Blaine said. Wes and Jeff looked at each other as they heard the sadness in his voice.

"Blaine, we're all worried about you. What's the matter?" Jeff motioned for them to sit at a table.

Blaine looked like he was going to remain quiet as ever, but he must have reconsidered this decision. He said, "Simply put…I'm in love."

"Why is that something to be sad about?" Wes asked.

"Because…he doesn't even know I exist. And I'm sure he couldn't love me back because he's not even out yet. I mean, I'm out and proud, but he's not and – " Blaine threw his head and arms on the table dramatically with a big sigh. He said something but it was muffled.

"Come again?" asked David.

"You're laughing, aren't you?" Blaine sat up looking distraught.

"No! Of course not, Blaine. It makes us upset to see you so sad."

"I'm already upset and you feeling sorry for me just adds to my sadness," Blaine glowered.

"Well, can you tell us his name at least?" Wes said expectantly.

"Jeremiah," Blaine practically whispered.

"Don't beat yourself up about him." Jeff patted Blaine's arm soothingly. "I have an idea that would make him just fall head over heels for you." Jeff smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to try and update at least once a week. This was a lot shorter scene in the actual play, hence the length of this chapter. So enjoy Act 1 Scene 2. And I always like reviews. (:**

* * *

><p>"So you see if we just pretend to be dating no one will know that we're gay." Santana Lopez sat back in her chair, crossing her arms, looking at Karofsky expectantly.<p>

Karofsky considered this while staring at the brunette. Could she be trusted? She is, after all, very deceptive and ambitious to get what she wants. He said, "And what if I say no?"

"Then, I'm gonna tell everyone about you, and you're life will be over." Santana took a sip of her coffee. "The only straight I am is straight-up bitch." She gave a quick head tilt and a smirk as if to say there's no way you can refuse this offer. She looked at her phone. It was a deep red; it could have belonged to the devil himself. "Crap, I've gotta go. Let me know what you decide." She raised her eyebrows and glanced at Karofsky before turning and walking out the café, her hair swishing behind her.

Did he want people to know about him and Kurt? Well, not yet. But maybe there was a way he could let Kurt know that he wanted something with him without anyone else knowing….

* * *

><p>"Brittany, if you could just count how many people are coming to homecoming and put a check if they've paid, that'd be great." Quinn handed Brittany a large stack of envelopes and papers. Normally she'd have Rachel do this for her, but Brittany was bugging her constantly about helping. Quinn wasn't sure if she knew what she was getting herself into. Brittany could find ways to make the easiest tasks difficult. Brittany sat down at a table while Quinn ordered two coffees.<p>

Jeff and Blaine walked into the café with Jeff talking about his plan to get Jeremiah to notice Blaine when he saw a blond cheerleader sitting at a far table with a stack of envelopes. She looked hopelessly confused as she shuffled through them, making marks on another sheet of paper. Jeff knew he recognized the uniform. His stomach twisted when he realized she was from McKinley. Not wanting to start another fight, he quickly pulled Blaine with him behind a fake tree somewhat close to the table. They could hear the girl humming silently as she was working.

"Jeff, what are you - ?"

"SHH!" Jeff gestured to the cheerleader at the table silently when another blond joined her.

Quinn sat down across from Brittany, setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Quinn was writing furiously on a notepad, making a list of decorations that would be absolutely essential.

"Brittany, how much would a decent band cost?" Quinn asked, almost regretting it as Brittany answered.

"Ooh, the Flipping Dolphins are amazing. I have all of their songs." Brittany nodded, proud of herself.

"We are NOT bringing them to perform at homecoming. It's, like, the most important day of the year ever, besides prom."

Jeff and Blaine looked at each other in the bushes and continued to watch.

Brittany looked slightly hurt, but she quickly started her humming again.

"Quinn, who is Jerrymeah?"

Quinn glanced at the sheet in front of Brittany and sighed. "It's pronounced Jer-EH-MY-ah. And he's coming to homecoming from another school. He's got a friend that goes to McKinley or something."

Blaine took in a sharp breath at the mention of his name. Jeff elbowed him to be quiet.

Quinn was starting to get irritated. She made a note on her notepad to also get extra masks in case idiots do not know what "masquerade" means.

"My mask is gonna be awesome," Brittany bragged. "It's all sparkly and goes with my dress." She nodded, proud of herself.

"That's nice, Brittany," Quinn said. She scribbled out another note.

Jeff motioned to the door with his head and started to walk toward it, half-crouching. Blaine followed him silently and just about exploded when they were outside.

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!" Blaine was jumping up and down clinging to Jeff's arm. "Do you know what this means? I can go the dance at McKinley and see Jeremiah. It's perfect."

"Blaine, that's the enemy's school. You can't just walk through the door!"

"But didn't that girl – Brittany or something – say it was a masquerade? I'll be out of my uniform anyway, and I can just wear a mask. It's perfect! No one will ever know."

"I don't know, Blaine. Maybe this Jeremiah isn't worth it anymore…. Look, I'll go with you in case something happens. I'll get Nick to go too. You only thought he was amazing because there was no one else to compare him to. You'll see, at this party there will be plenty of people and you won't think he's so special anymore. You shouldn't be upset this much over one person."

Blaine sighed. "Alright, I'll go with you. Not because I think you'll show me anyone better. I just want to see _him_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was thinking about combining this chapter with the last because they are both so short, but I didn't want to confuse anyone who wants to look for a specific scene to compare it with the actual play. But if you don't care, then that's fine too.**

**We meet the stunning Kurt Hummel in this chapter who is going to be attending the same dance as Blaine Anderson, who likes Jeremiah, and who just so happens to also go to the rival school. Can you feel the tension rising? May I present...Act 1 Scene 3.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt! Where are you? Kurt?" Rachel Berry stood on her tip toes in Kurt's bedroom, which was cluttered with clothing, looking for him.<p>

"'M here." A muffled sound came from the closet. Kurt stumbled out with his arms full of various shirts and pants. He dropped them with a sigh on his bed. Homecoming was this weekend and he still hadn't picked out precisely what he was going to wear. He invited Rachel over to give an opinion and help him decide.

"What about this?" Rachel picked up a light blue shirt. It was simple, yet pressed cleanly and brought out the turquoise in Kurt's eyes. "You could pair it with this." She picked out a pair of dashing white pants. "Ooh, and this would look amazing." Rachel laid a matching white vest and white bow tie on top of the shirt.

Kurt considered this outfit and nodded in approval. "I approve." He smiled as he went to try it on, taking white shoes to put on with it.

Rachel sat on the edge of his bed swinging her legs back and forth slightly. She smiled as she heard Kurt humming in the bathroom.

"Ready?" Kurt asked. "Close your eyes."

"They're closed," Rachel said, "come on just show me already!" Rachel could hardly contain her excitement.

"Open."

Rachel squealed and jumped up from the bed. "Okay, turn…that's it. You look stunning."

"Thank you so much for helping me! Ooh, I'll put my mask on." Kurt grabbed a white mask that covered his forehead and went down to the base of his nose. It had delicate feathers placed elegantly around the edges with gold sequins at the base of each feather.

"Perfect," Rachel said.

Kurt smiled as he kicked his shoes off and sat next to Rachel. "So are you going with Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Mmhmm. He asked me last week. He put a note in my locker. I was just reading it when he appeared behind me and gave me a single rose. It was unbelievable. Are you going with anyone?"

"Me? Oh, no. I'll just probably hang out with Mercedes or something."

Rachel looked crestfallen for Kurt. "Kurt, you're really amazing, you know that?"

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Thanks," he said squeezing her hand.

"I hope you find someone as amazing and as brave as you. He's out there somewhere, Kurt. Maybe if you weren't so against dating," Rachel elbowed Kurt playfully.

"Honestly, Rachel. I'm okay right now."

"Come on, there's gotta be someone you like," Rachel attempted to tickle Kurt.

"Hey, no fair!" Kurt giggled, trying to defend himself.

"Tell me!" Rachel shouted reaching for a pillow.

"Okay, okay, okay, stop!" Kurt laughed, flopping on his back. "Seriously, Rachel, I don't like anyone. And I don't plan on liking anyone for a long time. Besides, I'm the only out kid in the whole school." He thought about Karofsky and how Kurt knew about him, but he wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon. It made Kurt depressed to know that he's a step closer to a relationship with Karofsky than anyone else.

"They let guests come from other schools. Maybe you'll meet someone at the dance. You never know." Rachel held out the word _know_, her voicing raising in pitch slightly at she leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder, batting her eyelashes playfully. "Just promise me that you'll keep your mind open, okay?"

Kurt sighed. "Okay, Rachel. I promise."

"Yay!" Rachel said, jumping up. "Now, Mr. Fashionista, I'm going to need your approval on _my_ outfit." She grabbed his hand and let him out of his bedroom.

"Dad? I'm going to Rachel's. I'll be back before dinner!" Kurt shouted as Rachel dragged him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh, these scenes just keep getting shorter -.- And I'm super sorry I didn't hold to my one-update-a-week promise. I have been sick this whole week. :( And I've been getting ready for my birthday and homecoming (which someone asked me to, by the way). Hopefully I'll have more fun than Blaine here, though. This is also the scene with the famous "Queen Mab" speech. In order to have it make more sense, I had to cut a lot of the length. But here's Act 1 Scene 4!**

* * *

><p>Blaine, Nick, and Jeff entered the crowded McKinley High gym in suits and ties with matching masks. Blaine was the only one who matched his black shoes with a black mask. It had a shimmery, black embroidery along the perimeter.<p>

The place was packed with people interspersed between round tables, chairs, and balloons. There was a band at the far end of the gym, raised on a slight platform to make a stage. A particularly rowdy song was playing and just about every person was on their feet, raising their arms, and swinging back and forth to the incessant rhythm.

The Warbler boys glanced around nervously, making sure to keep their masks firmly on their faces.

"What if someone asks who we are?" Blaine asked.

"I dunno. Just make up a name and hope they don't ask any questions. If it's a girl, distract her by asking her to dance," Nick replied, ensuring the elastic on his lime green mask was tight. "Or just stare into her eyes until she forgets about what you were just talking about. It usually works for me." Nick shrugged.

"I don't want to dance," Blaine said with a sigh, plopping himself in a chair behind a table near the gym entrance. He held his head in his hands, pressing his black mask into his face. When he withdrew his hands, he noticed some of the black design had rubbed off.

"Aw, come on, Blaine. You've got to dance. It'll make you feel better!" Nick proceeded to do an awkward rendition of the running man, almost knocking over a drink on the table.

"Come on, we'll all dance," Jeff reached over to prevent Nick from doing the twist.

"No, guys. It looks fun, but I'm just not in the mood." Blaine started to aimlessly play with the corner of the tablecloth.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud!" Nick clapped Blaine on the back. "As your best friends, it's our job to pull you out. Oh, God, that sounded dirty." Nick started to double over laughing along with Jeff. After a while, he pulled himself together and said, "We're burning daylight!"

"It's nighttime, Nick," Blaine muttered.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. Stop being so tight," Nick laughed.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, coming here." Blaine ran his fingers through his dark curls, freshly gelled.

"How come?" Nick asked, punching Jeff playfully.

"I had a dream last night," Blaine stated.

"And so did I," Nick nodded.

Blaine decided to play along. "And what was yours about?"

"It told me that dreams lie. There's this fairy who visits people when they dream. Whatever you wish for, she'll put it in your head. It leads you to believe that it can actually happen, getting your hopes up."

"Aw, shut up, Nick. That's nonsense," Blaine waved his hand and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, exactly my point. Dreams are nonsense. It does you no good to linger on them."

"Okay, that's enough Nick. Let's go have fun before it's over," Jeff said, motioning for Nick and Blaine to move.

Blaine sighed in defeat as he was dragged out of his chair. "I've got a bad feeling about this…." Nick and Jeff took no notice to this comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am particularly proud of this chapter. It was so exciting to write. Blaine and Kurt meet each other finally. Here's Act 1 Scene 5.**

* * *

><p>Santana took notice of a group of three guys at a table at the far end of the gym. Two had hold of the third who seemed to be resisting them. She wasn't going to lie: the third one seemed pretty hot in his resistance, even with his mask on. She double-checked her red lipstick, cinched up her dress once more, and strutted over to the gentlemen. <em>They're probably in the foreign exchange program or something<em>, she thought, to explain why she didn't recognize them.

"Hello, are you guys having fun?" Santana batted her eyelashes.

Nick and Jeff at once dropped Blaine in his chair, his momentum almost sending him backward onto the hard floor.

"Oh, of course," Nick pretty much pushed Jeff out of the way. "I'm Nick, by the way."

An annoyed Jeff stepped in front of Nick and said, "The name's Jeff. Nice to meet you."

"That's very nice." Santana pretty much waved these comments away. "And what's your name?" She bent down so she was looking Blaine straight in the eyes in his chair.

"'m Blaine," he mumbled.

"What's wrong? Aren't you having any fun?" Santana gave herself a pout.

"He's just a party pooper," declared Nick, still wrestling with Jeff.

"Maybe I can make it better." Santana stood up and held out her hand with blood-red finger nails. "Let's dance, huh?"

"Aw, Santana. Give it a rest. He's obviously not interested," said a voice with an undeniably poetic quality. It sounded like a ringing bell or the soft coo of a pigeon.

Blaine looked up, searching for the source of the voice, and he saw a boy who looked even more angelic than his voice sounded. His mask was as white as a swan's wing, matching his equally as white vest, bowtie, pants, and shoes. _So I wasn't the only one to match my mask and shoes_, Blaine thought.

"Santana? What are you doing?" Finn came around the angelic boy and put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait, who are you guys? Santana, why are you talking to them? They're obviously from a different school."

"Aw, calm down, Finn. Auntie Tannie was just wondering why they were sitting here all alone. I'm coming, I'm coming." Finn led Santana away, but Santana turned back and mouthed the words, "call me." Nick and Jeff almost melted right then.

"Hey, uh, Blaine…do you mind if we…?"

"Go ahead," Blaine almost chuckled. Somehow this mysterious boy had improved his mood all of a sudden.

Nick and Jeff high-fived and ran after the brunette.

The strange boy shifted a little uncomfortably in front of Blaine.

"Do you want to…?" Blaine motioned to the chair next to him.

He nodded and sat down. Blaine noticed how he crossed his legs ever so perfectly and rested his hands in his lap.

"Well, thanks for, er…telling Santana that I wasn't interested…" Blaine said almost awkwardly.

"No problem. She hits on so many guys that aren't interested, you wouldn't even believe – " he froze, staring at Blaine, trying to take in his features through the black mask. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Blaine cleared his throat and almost kicked himself for not introducing himself earlier. "I'm Blaine. What's your name?"

"Kurt," he said.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere else? It's kind of hard to hear you in here." Kurt motioned to the gym door.

"Not at all." Blaine got up to follow Kurt.

Finn was seated at the far end of the gym, but didn't mistake Kurt and he ran out of the gym with the mysterious boy in black. Rachel had her head rested on his shoulder, telling him about her latest duet she had planned for them. So that's why the boy in black looked familiar. There was no denying his height and dark curls. He was the enemy. A Warbler. He felt his core writhe inside him like fire.

* * *

><p>Kurt settled on a classroom far away from the gym. He sat on top of a desk, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hands.<p>

"So where are you from?" he asked expectantly.

Blaine had to think quickly for this answer. "I go to Lima High School. It's the other high school in Lima, but I have a lot of friends here."

Kurt seemed satisfied with this answer. Blaine let out a sigh of relief that he didn't ask who his friends at McKinley were.

Kurt glanced down to Blaine's shoes that matched his mask. "Your shoes match your mask…" Kurt whispered thoughtfully.

Blaine glanced down at his shoes. "Oh, yeah they do. Yours do too. My friends thought I was crazy…or something." Blaine just noticed Kurt's lips. They were a pale pink and pouted somewhat while Kurt was thinking. His tongue was also slightly out and his head was tilted. Blaine gulped nervously.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine, and their eyes met. Kurt noticed the many colors in Blaine's hazel eyes. No, to say his eyes were hazel was an insult. There were so many colors involved that it was impossible to pick just one.

Kurt hopped off the desk and walked closer to Blaine. They were now so close that their noses were almost touching. Kurt glanced down at Blaine's lips, harder than his own, but still they had a romantic and tender aspect to them.

Blaine couldn't contain himself any longer. He covered the little distance that was left between them, kissing Kurt through their masks. Kurt seemed surprised at first, but then allowed himself to melt into Blaine's touch. They pulled away after sometime, and that's when Blaine realized what he had done.

_Crap. What the hell have you done now, Anderson? You don't even know if this guy is gay. You've just met him. What if he doesn't like you even the slightest bit - _

That was when Kurt grabbed Blaine's face with a force Blaine didn't even know was possible for this petite young man and kissed _him_ this time. Kurt moved his lips against Blaine's with such passion that Blaine didn't even know could exist. All that mattered was him and Kurt together and alone where nobody could harm them. Jeremiah couldn't compare to Kurt at all. He just couldn't. Kurt had an innocence about him that Jeremiah could only dream of. The softness of his lips against his just about made Blaine melt on the floor at the mercy of Kurt.

How Blaine and Kurt ended up on the floor, they didn't know. They fell asleep after some time. Blaine had his back against the door and Kurt was sitting on his lap, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. It was only when they heard knocking on the door that caused them to jolt awake.

"Kurt? Are you in here? Kurt!"

Blaine was awake faster than Kurt. He shifted his lap, the occupant of which was still half asleep. "Kurt? Kurt, wake up," he whispered. "Someone is at the door. It sounds like a girl. She seems to know you." Blaine shook Kurt gently.

Kurt finally opened his eyes and heard the knocking behind them. "It's Rachel!" He rushed up to open the door and let her in.

Rachel flew into Kurt's arms as soon as she was in the classroom. Blaine quietly closed the door behind her.

"Where have you been? The whole Glee club has been looking for you! Kurt, we were so worried!"

"Calm down, Rachel. I'm alright," Kurt laughed, sounding like songbird.

She finally released her grip on Kurt, turning around and seeing Blaine for the first time. She gasped. "Kurt…is this…? What were you…? OH, KURT!" She flew into Kurt again, giddy with excitement. "I'm so happy for you Kurt! Oh my gosh!" She ran to Blaine and hugged him too. "I'm Rachel, it's so nice to meet you!"

"You too," Blaine smiled.

Rachel was jumping up and down in her pink dress. She reminded Blaine of the Easter Bunny. "Oh, Kurt! You really should go find the rest of the Glee club and tell them you're alright! They're still looking for you!"

Kurt nodded. "Bye, Blaine," he smiled at Blaine as he went out.

"Glee club? From what school?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"From McKinley High of course! We call ourselves the New Directions. Are you part of a glee club too?"

Blaine froze at the mention of the name. He had just kissed a member of the New Directions. And probably the worst part was: he kissed Blaine back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The beginning of Act 2. What happened after the dance? You'll find out with Act 2 Part 1.**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know where Kurt lived, so he didn't have a logical explanation why he suddenly found himself trying to climb the hedge in the Hummel's backyard. He reasoned it must have been his heart that led him here. Or rather, Kurt has Blaine's heart with him and Blaine must be where his heart is. That's only logical, right?<p>

He wasn't exactly the tallest guy, so the hedge was difficult to climb. He was still in his suit, mask, and matching shoes as he attempted to scale the giant wall of shrubbery. He swore under his breath as a sharp twig drew crimson blood on his palm. He sucked on his hand briefly in attempt to stop it from stinging as much. The flow was still present, and it made his palm sticky and uncomfortable as leaves started to adhere to it. He fell hard onto the sidewalk when a branch gave way underneath him, knocking his breath briefly from his chest. Blaine attempted his ascent again, this time being more cautious of his footing. He was almost a third away from the top when he heard distant, yet distinct voices. He froze.

"Where do you think he went? Blaine? Are you out here somewhere?"

"He probably went to bed."

"I saw him run out after the dance in a hurry and then down this street for some reason. Call him again, Nick."

Nick ran ahead of Jeff and spun in a circle. "I'll call him as if I were Jeremiah. Blaine, ooh, Blaine where are you? Come to me like a bee to nectar." Nick started to skip and sigh dramatically.

"Knock it off, Nick. What if Blaine hears you?" Jeff ran after Nick down the sidewalk. Nick stopped and turned around to face Jeff, almost running into him. They had stopped about three yards before Blaine's hiding spot on the hedge. Blaine thanked God the streetlight was out next to him and that he was wearing a black suit. Blaine shifted his position ever so slightly as he saw Nick spin. He thought he saw Jeff glance directly at him before turning back to Nick and his performance.

"So what if he hears me? Then he might show himself!" Nick unveiled himself by ripping off his mask dramatically. He spun again in an awkward pirouette.

Jeff laughed. "Come on, Blaine's a big boy. I'm sure he got home fine." Jeff took hold of Nick's arm in attempt to lead him back the way they came. Nick was still trying to dance in Jeff's hold. "Besides, this neighborhood is creepily dark."

Jeff and Nick started back down the street, laughing, and making more jokes about where Blaine could be. Pointing his toes, Nick leaped like a ballerina ahead of Jeff.

Blaine didn't notice his knuckles turning purple from gripping the branches so tight and so long. He shifted his weight for a better footing and started the climb once again. Blood from his hand was still flowing; a few drops fell on his pants. After many scrapes and tears, he finally made it to the top. Straddling the hedge, he gazed at a window with the curtains drawn but a light on within. Somehow he knew it belonged to Kurt.

Clearing his head briefly of lust, he brought his other leg around the hedge and slid, not exactly gracefully, down into the Hummel's backyard.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews and favorites! You guys keep me writing!  
><strong>

**Ever since I've started this story, I've been waiting for this. The balcony scene, perhaps the most famous scene in the original play. Act 2 Scene 2.**

* * *

><p>Blaine landed lightly on the ground despite his long fall. He literally sprang back up after falling over on his hands and knees. It was as if he had a fluttering dove in his heart, lifting him up as it tried to fly higher and higher.<p>

He saw the curtains of Kurt's window rustle. To be safe, Blaine jumped behind the closest bush. It was near the foot of a large maple tree. He crouched and looked up at the window.

Kurt pulled back the curtains and gazed out at the scene before him. The moon was bright and full, just like his heart had been the entire evening. He stretched out his arms and rested his cheek on his hand, leaning on the frame of the window.

The bird in Blaine's chest fluttered even more at this sight. Kurt must have just gotten out of the shower because he could still see crystal droplets of water clinging to Kurt's forehead, dripping from his hair. Kurt was saying something…but what? Blaine was staring into Kurt's eyes, who told their own story. They could replace the stars in the sky. Oh, look at how Kurt rests his hand ever so delicately on his cheek. Blaine wished he was the glove on Kurt's hand so _he_ could have a chance to touch that cheek!

Kurt sighed. Blaine strained to hear his love speak, and he prayed that Kurt would say something else.

"Blaine…," Kurt sighed again. "Why do you have to be a Warbler?" Kurt shifted his cheek to his other hand. "Just transfer to McKinley so we won't have to worry about competition. If you cannot, then I'll just have to transfer to Dalton."

Blaine wanted to jump out and show himself to Kurt, to tell him that it was okay. He was going to until Kurt spoke again.

"Why should it matter what school we go to? You'd still be as wonderful even if you weren't a Warbler. What are these labels we give to each other? A show choir is a show choir. It is still made up of people who love to sing and perform. Blaine will always be perfect, no matter what school he attends. I'll drop out of the New Directions…I just want you, Blaine."

Blaine could not contain himself any further. "Kurt, I'll be whatever you want me to be!"

Kurt jumped and gazed out into the backyard. He heard a voice somewhere outside, but he couldn't exactly place where it came from. "Who's there? Have you been listening to me all this time?" Kurt stumbled back into his bedroom, away from the window.

"I – I don't know what to say I am. You hate what I am," Blaine almost whispered.

"Blaine? Is that you? Blaine Warbler? I recognize your voice…" Kurt came to the window again, this time leaning out of it, searching around in the darkness.

"I'm not a Warbler if you dislike that label so much." Blaine stood from behind the bush and slowly walked to Kurt's window.

"Blaine! How did you find me? How did you get in here? The walls must be at least ten feet high! Oh God, if my dad finds out you're here! Or Finn…."

"Nothing can keep me from my love, Kurt. My heart led me here to you, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Blaine noticed a vine growing precariously on the brick of the house and up to Kurt's window. As he walked to it, he noticed certain parts of it were worn more than others. Blaine thought Kurt must have used it before in the same manner that he was about to. He took hold of the green plant and used it to climb up the brick wall.

"Blaine, please be careful." Kurt was covering his eyes. "You could kill yourself if you fell." Kurt gasped. "Blaine, no, no, no. If my family finds you here they'll kill you for sure!" Kurt looked about ready to cry, but he made no motion to prevent Blaine from reaching his window ledge. Blaine swung his legs in Kurt's bedroom, his bottom resting on the ledge.

"I'd rather be dead than to not be with you," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands in his own.

"Me too…" He sighed as Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek. "But right now, I'd give anything to make sure you were safe and out of their sight." Kurt smiled sheepishly as he glanced around nervously.

"I'm wearing a black suit. It's pitch black out here. They won't see me, Kurt. And if you don't love me, then let them find me. I'd rather be dead then to have to live without your love."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "B – but how did you even _get_ here. How did you know this was my bedroom window?"

Blaine brushed a frightened tear from Kurt's pale cheek. "Love showed me the way to you, Kurt. You have my heart now. And I can't live without my heart."

Kurt thanked God for the darkness of the night. He turned a bright red and tried to conceal his face in the shadows. Blaine had obviously heard him talking to himself. All those things Kurt said about him! "So I love you. You got me. But do you love me?" Blaine started to say "yes" but Kurt silenced him with his index finger. Blaine was glad he was sitting because his knees started to shake. Kurt giggled lightly. "Think about it now. I want you to love me truly as I love you. I will be more faithful to you than say, an old school girl. What we have currently and the potential to have…it cannot compare with the silly girlfriends we had before…well, you know about that part. But…but I fear I might have loved you too quickly, making it seem like my love isn't as serious…. But, Blaine, you make me feel things I've never felt before. I want you to know that. I love every single thing about you."

Blaine listened intently to everything Kurt had said. "Kurt…" Blaine glanced out into the night and saw the moon. "I swear by the sacred moon above…"

Kurt silenced Blaine once again. "Don't swear by the moon. Isn't it constantly changing its position and appearance in the sky?"

Blaine laughed. "Then what should I swear by?"

Kurt titled his head and stuck out his tongue, as he does when he is deep in thought. "Do not swear at all. But if you have to…swear by your wonderful self, which is who I worship."

"If my heart's dear love – "

"Okay, okay. Don't swear. You make me so happy, but I don't want to make this night last any longer so _your_ life is as long as possible. Let's rest in our peaceful sweetness of love tonight as it is."

Blaine practically groaned. "Surely, you can't just leave it at that?"

"What more could you want, Blaine?" Kurt smirked.

"I would be satisfied if we made solid promises of love…. I love you like I have never loved anyone else. Marry me, Kurt." Blaine's eyes were full of tears and longing as he looked at Kurt through his dark lashes.

"I already pledged my love to you, Blaine. When you heard me at my window." Kurt walked to the window and brushed his shoulder against Blaine's. "My love for you is as bright and full as the full moon."

A female's voice called from within. "Kurt? Are you asleep yet? We haven't even watched _The Sound of Music_ yet!"

Kurt glanced at his door and whispered to Blaine, "It's Rachel. She's sleeping over." He shouted to the closed door, "I'll be there in a minute, Rachel!"

Kurt helped Blaine off of the ledge and onto the vine. "I'll be right back," Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine thought he was dreaming. That entire encounter on Kurt's window ledge was just too perfect.

Kurt returned shortly after. "If you truly love me, Blaine, and want to marry me, then tell me tomorrow. Write a message so my dad isn't suspicious if I'm on the phone." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine tenderly on the lips. "I'm yours."

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned his head back into his bedroom. "I'm coming!"

"But if you don't love me, please just say so and leave me in my misery," Kurt's blue eyes grew grey with sadness as he stated this.

"I'll wait all day for your message, Kurt. I love you!" Blaine glanced up at Kurt again, looking like a puppy, his eyes dark with lust.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, the blue in his eyes returning. "I love you. Goodnight."

Blaine started to force himself down the wall, against the bird's wishes in his heart. Leaving Kurt was more horrible than trying to find him. Blaine kissed the worn places on the vine where Kurt's hand must have touched before his own as he made his way down the wall. He glanced once more at Kurt's window, tightly shut with the curtains drawn as the darkness swallowed him into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I should be able to post more regularly each week. My schedule has lessened a bit so I now have more time to write. Huzzah for more Klaine drama! And those keeping up with season 3... holy sprinkles this season is crazy. Here's Act 2 Scene 3.**

* * *

><p>Will Schuester went to the Lima Bean every morning and ordered the same coffee. He smiled at the familiar cashier who by now knew exactly what his order was each day. He rarely ever felt adventurous when it came to coffee. He knew if you changed your coffee order too drastically in too short of a time that it could be harmful to your body. Mr. Schuester was a bit of a coffee expert, even if he rarely told anyone.<p>

He decided he had time today to sit at a table and get some work done before he had to be at McKinley. He spread his papers out over his table and, sipping his steaming cup periodically, began checking papers from his classes.

He was usually the only person in the café at this time, but sometimes one or two more people would come. The bell on the door tinkled and an extraordinarily well-dressed boy with a huge grin on his face walked through, but Mr. Schuester did not look up from his papers.

"Good morning, Mr. Schue," the boy said.

Mr. Schuester glanced up at the boy in front of him. He went to Dalton Academy, obviously, as he noted his uniform. "Oh hello, Blaine." Blaine smiled at him. Even though Mr. Schuester was the director of the New Directions at McKinley, he did not hold as much of a grudge against the rival show choir as his students. He did find it a little strange that one of its members was grinning so widely at him, and at this hour in the morning. What could Blaine have been doing last night to make him so giddy? He and Blaine often made small talk on weekends when they ran into each other at the café. Blaine would often come to him for advice because his own father was sometimes hard to talk to.

"And what are you so happy about?" Mr. Schuester winked at Blaine.

Blaine just hummed happily as he sat down.

Mr. Schuester's eyes widened. "You weren't with…?"

"With Jeremiah? Oh no, not at all. I'm over him actually…."

"That's great. I was beginning to think he would consume what was left of your life," Mr. Schuester muttered.

Blaine glared at him for a second, but soon stopped. Nothing could prevent the feelings he was experiencing right now and last night.

"But why are you so happy this early?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

Blaine sighed. How could he put this? "I feel amazing, but I'm worried I've done something horrible."

Mr. Schuester studied Blaine for a moment then said, "You haven't made yourself feel this way at the expense of someone else, have you?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Not yet anyway…" Blaine avoided Mr. Schuester's gaze.

"You've lost me. Just tell me what's up."

Blaine let out a breath he was holding. "I'm in love…with Kurt. And he loves me back. And I know this seems reckless and dumb, but I can't explain it all to you. But I want to marry him." Blaine started speaking all of his feelings at once in a rush. "So, please, if you know of a church that will marry us…. Please, I love him with all of my heart, despite how broken it has been."

"Blaine, how can you be so sure? It was just the other day you were longing for Jeremiah. How can this be any different?" Mr. Schuester looked at Blaine questionably.

"Because the person I love loves me back just as much. Or even more. Jeremiah never loved me. Please, Mr. Schue. Have I ever asked you for something like this before?" Blaine's eyes grew dark and expectant.

"That's just the thing…you haven't. I'm not sure what to make of it." Mr. Schuester ran his hands through his tired curls. "I will help you, Blaine. But this must remain a secret."

Blaine unfolded his hands from his face at once and looked at Mr. Schuester in disbelief. "Really? You will? I – I don't even…. Thank you Mr. Schue. Thank you!" Blaine got up clumsily from the booth and walked backwards to the door. He put his palms together as if he were praying and awkwardly bowed to Mr. Schuester as he still thanked him. He thanked him all the way until he miraculously made it through the door. Even then he pressed his palms to his mouth and skipped down the sidewalk.

Mr. Schuester shook his head. _What had he just done?_ He just secretly hoped that this relationship would have the potential to mend the virulent hatred between McKinley and Dalton….


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And now I present Act 2 Scene 4...just boys being boys.**

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff were lounging on the red velvet couches in their dormitory searching aimlessly for something to watch on the television. Jeff, who was in possession of the remote, turned the television off and tossed the remote with a dramatic sigh on the opposite couch. He loosened his tie and slouched even lower into the plush sofa.<p>

Nick was still staring at the blank screen when said, "Where the devil is Blaine? Didn't he come into bed last night?"

Jeff turned to Nick and stared at him unblinkingly. "Okay first, Nick, seriously? _Where the devil_? Where did you learn that?"

Nick's ears turned pink. He said, "Oh, I guess I've been paying too much attention in English class on our Shakespeare unit. But it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah well whatever, man. But about Blaine…no his bed was empty all night. I even asked Wes and David if Blaine was somehow drunk and slept in one of their beds for the night. He wasn't there at all."

"That jerk Jeremiah is probably why." Nick shook his head. "He's going to make Blaine insane! Er, more insane that is." He chuckled.

"Well about Blaine. Apparently some New Directions dude sent a message to Blaine. Finn, I think his name was."

"He's probably just trying to start up trouble." Nick stood up and perched himself on the arm of the chair.

"Well, you know Blaine won't see that. He'll probably think he has to prove himself to this Finn guy."

Nick looked worried. "That's just the thing. How much can Blaine take? His heart is already in pieces because of _Jeremiah._" Nick practically spat the infamous name.

Jeff sat up a little straighter on the couch. He was almost on the floor because he was slouching so much. "Why does this Finn guy think he can take on Blaine?"

"Other Warbler guys have gotten into fights with him. They say he's a pretty good shot also. But can't be TOO bad, right?" Nick looked expectantly at Jeff.

Jeff immediately sat up straight and Nick practically fell off the couch. Blaine's usual perfect hair was gel-free and tangled as he walked through the dormitory with his Warbler jacket slung over his shoulder.

Nick practically shouted at Blaine. "Where were you last night? Jeff – well, I – was so worried! You said you would be back by ten and we didn't see you all night! Did you ditch us?"

"Ditch you? Nick, Jeff, I had very important…er, business to take care of last night."

"Business…right." Nick rolled his eyes and punched Blaine playfully.

"Well I'm sorry. I'll be sure to keep you posted on my social life from now on." Blaine punched him back a little harder.

Jeff said, "Aw, come on, Blaine. We were just worried about you, that's all." He hooked his arm around Blaine's neck and took him down on the couch.

Nick, Jeff, and Blaine started wrestling playfully. Blaine normally would not dare do this to mess up his hair and uniform, but he was in such a good mood it did not matter anymore. They collapsed on the sofa together after Nick pinned Blaine while Jeff twisted his arm. Blaine had no choice but to surrender as he laughed even harder when Nick let him up and fell off the couch. Blaine smiled too himself as he realized what great friends he had. But there was still the pressing thought in the back of his mind if he would have to sacrifice his friends' loyalty for Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy! Act 2 Scene 5.**

**EDIT: I had to change what Kurt told Rachel because Rachel already knew about him and Blaine (chapter 5 she sees them in the classroom). I just made what Kurt tells her more specific. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt did it. She would have found out anyway. Rachel was Kurt's best friend and, besides his father, the person he trusted the most. His father probably wouldn't understand, not in this situation. Although the least understanding person would probably be Finn. Something told Kurt that there was no way he could tell Finn after what had happened at the Lima Bean.<p>

Rachel's reaction could have been a lot worse. All she did was squeak a little trying to hold in a scream. She tackled Kurt and hugged him whispering over and over, "I'm so happy for you! That's so adorably romantic!" and asking for more details about his encounter with Blaine on his balcony.

Right now she was jumping on Kurt's plush bed, her brunette hair swishing back and forth behind her with every bounce. If she bounced a few inches higher, her perfect head would certainly make contact with the porcelain white ceiling. Kurt was sitting at his desk reading a magazine. "So I talked to Blaine at the Lima Bean," Rachel said.

Kurt snapped his head up at once. Rachel giggled. "That got your attention!" She took once final bounce and landed on her back on the bed. She shimmied to the end until she was sitting on the edge.

"When did you talk to him?" Kurt tried to asked casually.

"Oh, probably four hours ago." Rachel yawned and hugged one of Kurt's pillows.

"FOUR HOURS AGO AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS? What did you say to him? What did he say? Did he mention me? Did you mention me?"

Rachel laughed again. "I had a lot to do today. It slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind…okay Rachel." Kurt sighed. "Well, would you care to tell me now?"

"Whew, I'm tired." Rachel looked at her pink watch that Finn got her for her birthday.

"RACHEL!" Kurt abandoned his half-read magazine and rushed over on the bed with Rachel. "Tell me, please, what Blaine said!"

"Alright, alright!" Rachel smiled. "He's very charming and his smile is contagious. And that Dalton uniform…. Finn is always telling me how revolting they are, but up close Blaine looks positively _dapper._ Do you have any snacks? I'm pretty hungry."

"I'll make popcorn, but after you tell me what else happened!" Kurt was about ready to shake Rachel.

Rachel was beaming now. "I'm sorry Kurt. I've been trying to keep you in suspense, haven't I?"

Kurt gave her a look that practically meant "no duh."

"Well, I have amazing news. Blaine told me how much he cares about you. And that he asked you to marry him. And that Mr. Schue would help, because we all know you two will need some adult assistance and supervision." Rachel winked. "Hmm, we'll need to get a rope ladder or something so poor Blaine doesn't have to climb in the dark. So romantic! Anyways, no need to thank me. It's thanks enough seeing you two love birds." Rachel smiled once more.

Kurt was absolutely speechless. He rushed to Rachel and hugged her until they both fell backwards on his bed. Kurt sat up once he found his voice. "Rachel, thank you so much. You are simply unbelievable!" Kurt was beaming now, like he's never smiled before. Rachel was indeed the best friend he could ever have. And now he was getting married to the most amazing person in the world, even if it had to be a secret.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now is the time for our two boys to be married. (Yes, yes, I know they are still in high school but Romeo and Juliet weren't even 18 so hush.) This was really really adorable to write and I hope you love all the Klaine fluff. If you'll also notice my foreshadowing with all the references to ****shades of the color red... Act 2 concludes with Act 2 Scene 6.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester and Blaine stood outside the church hall. Blaine was pacing back and forth because Kurt was now two minutes late. His dark curls swished happily on his worried head as he turned on his shiny shoe heel for the twentieth time. All of this movement was slowly taking away the crisp, clean press in his tuxedo pants. He was additionally wearing a simple black tuxedo jacket, a black collared shirt, a black vest, and a white tie. The only thing missing was a boutineer, which Kurt would pin over his fluttering heart before the ceremony began.<p>

Mr. Schuester looked toward the statue of God at the front of the church and whispered, "I hope the angels in heaven will be pleased with this marriage so nothing bad happens later to make me regret this." He sighed and looked at Blaine whose impatient tapping foot was echoing against the cold tile floor.

Blaine had heard what Mr. Schuester said and simply thought, _whatever bad things may happen, nothing can ruin how I feel about Kurt. Let us be married and then love-destroying death may do as it pleases. It would be enough to call him mine._

"Blaine, do me a favor. I want you to love Kurt with all of your heart, but don't take things too fast. You two deserve a long life together, and you should be able to live it to the fullest. Don't do something you will regret – "

Blaine's attention immediately shifted from Mr. Schuester to the breath-taking gentleman who was running through the church door, flushed pink in the face. His amber locks were miraculously still perfect (although Kurt's hair could be completely tousled and Blaine would still consider it perfect) as he entered. Kurt ran straight to Blaine, embracing him and laughing.

"Hi Mr. Schue," Kurt's voice echoed like a gorgeous lullaby to Blaine, who hadn't heard it in a day.

"Hey Kurt!" Mr. Schuester clapped Kurt on the back.

"Oh, Blaine, I have something for you!" Kurt sang as he took out a boutineer from his black messenger bag.

Blaine watched as Kurt took out the crimson rose and silver pin. Kurt tilted his head slightly as his pink tongue stuck out the side of his mouth. He fastened the red flower over Blaine's beating heart. Kurt's fingers went to work to straighten the bountineer slightly as Blaine shivered at the slight touch. Kurt's pinky caught one of the innocently deadly thorns. He withdrew quickly and put his finger in his mouth, sucking away the blood.

Blaine's dark eyes went to Kurt's lips as they surrounded his pinky. They were pale pink in color, and extremely lively. His lips were young with innocence. They were not chapped from use. Blaine remembers those exact lips and how they kissed his own at Kurt's bedroom window. Blaine smiled, withdrew Kurt's wounded hand, and placed a kiss of his own on Kurt's finger.

Kurt giggled slightly. "Thanks," he said and smiled.

Blaine remembered he had a less deadly bountineer for Kurt, a snow-white tulip with full green leaves. As he pinned it above Kurt's heart, Kurt took Blaine's hand and let it rest against his fluttering chest. Kurt smiled and felt Blaine's fingertips tighten somewhat, his nails pressing into his black tuxedo jacket and pale skin beneath.

"Alright, let's get going! If you don't mind, I'm not leaving you two alone anymore without first being married," Mr. Schuester chuckled.

"I'm here! I'm here!" A short brunette girl came through the door next. She had some pink in her cheeks as Kurt had.

Kurt ran to her at once, giving her a hug. "Rachel! I'm so glad you could come. You were able to – " Kurt's voice became a whisper now " – sneak out?"

"Of course, silly. I'm here aren't I?" Rachel laughed. "Blaine! How are you?" She rushed over to Blaine, enveloping him in a warm hug of his own while shedding her scarlet pea coat.

"Rachel and I will take our front row seats," Mr. Schuester escorted a giddy Rachel into the hall. Smiling, he turned and said, "See you two in a bit!"

Kurt waved to Rachel and watched her take her seat on a plush burgundy pew. He bounced on his toes a bit before turning to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were bright, but kind as he strolled over to Kurt, hands in his pockets. "What is it, love?"

Kurt turned to Blaine at the sound of the word _love_ as it echoed against the walls and ceiling. "I'm just a little bummed that you weren't able to have any guests for our wedding. I have Rachel and Mr. Schue…and you don't have anyone." Kurt looked at his shoes.

"Aw, Kurt. That means so much to me that you'd care so much. But really, it's alright. And Mr. Schue and I are pretty cool. And Rachel is…wonderful, really. But all I care about is that I'm with you, and I have never been so _happy_ in my entire life. You, Kurt, make me happy."

The other boy looked up at Blaine after letting a tear slide off his cheek onto his white bowtie. He smiled, blood rising to his pale cheeks, and took Blaine's hand. "You make me ecstatic, Blaine. And I cannot wait to marry you." He pulled Blaine into the church. "I'm ready to love you for the rest of my life."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! I'm back after exams, concerts, and a restored computer (it crashed and had to be entirely reformatted).** **I'm very excited to see what you think of this chapter. It was difficult to write. Things start to get darker and more unfortunate, I'm afraid. Here's Act 3 Scene 1.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Nick, let's go. It's so freaking hot out and with all of these McKinley guys wandering about, we're sure to start up trouble with them. We all get cranky when the sun is so bright like today," Jeff pleaded.<p>

Jeff and Nick were drinking their coffees outside of the Lima Bean after school. It was true, it was indeed sweltering hot, and the fact that both of them were in blazers and pants did not help the issue. Jeff's hands were so slippery that he could barely hold his latte steady enough to drink it.

Nick was not listening to Jeff. He pretended not to notice a group of giggly McKinley cheerleaders entering the coffee shop in short skirts and much cooler tank tops. Nick leaned his back against a tree to the corner of the building in attempt to find some relief from the sweltering heat. "Come on, Jeff, you can get angry if you want to. And if you want to, you'll surely find something to be angry about."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeff.

Nick sighed and put his cinnamon cappuccino down at the foot of the tree. He put his hands in his pockets. "Please, Jeff. You can find anything to fight about. If there were two Jeffs I swear you'd both kill each other just because you'd find something wrong with the other." Nick laughed. "And you're the one trying to tell me not to start up a fight…"

Jeff's eyes grew wide as the very person they'd be most likely to start a fight with was striding toward them. Finn Hudson. He was somehow wearing his red varsity football jacket, yet looking cool and unperturbed by the temperate. "Great, look what you did," Jeff hissed to Nick under his breath.

"Whatever, I don't care," Nick hissed back.

"Hello, Warblers," Finn said in attempts to sound friendly. "I'd like to have a word with one of you."

"Only one word?" Nick smiled and raised his head to meet his eyes with Finn's. "Make it one word and a fight."

Finn's eyes narrowed. "I'd be happy to do both if you give me a reason."

"You can't find a reason without me giving you one?" Nick challenged.

Finn ignored this comment. "Nick, you hang out with Blaine."

Nick sneered. "So what if I do?"

"Nick…Maybe we should go and discuss this privately with Finn. We don't want others to get the wrong idea," Jeff said, looking to a tree farther from the shop.

"No, no, let others watch. We don't have anything to hide, right Finn?" Nick's eyebrows raised expectantly.

Just then Blaine came strolling up the sidewalk to the entrance to the Lima Bean. Finn turned around, "Ah, the just guy I was looking for."

Blaine turned at the sound of his name. He walked, confused, to the tree where Nick and Finn were practically breathing on each other and Jeff was standing a little off to the side with a frightened look on his face.

"You have hurt me so much, Blaine," Finn's eyes seemed to burn like fire as his hatred spread.

Blaine held up his hands defensively. "Finn, I know we've had our differences, but I really don't want to fight you now. I…I can't fight you." Blaine's thoughts traveled to Kurt and their wedding the other day. Finn was now his brother-in-law. He could not possibly harm him now. He could not do that to Kurt.

"Are you scared, Anderson?" Finn flashed his white grin. "You've done too much to me for me to just back down and forget about our differences."

Blaine hesitated for a moment. Could Finn know about Kurt and him? Kurt would not dare tell him…right? "Finn, I will have to disagree with you. I have done nothing to harm you. I might be a Warbler, and you might be a New Direction, but we are more alike than you think."

"Alright, alright. Enough of this talk. Finn, put up your guard and fight me! Maybe this will knock some sense into Blaine!" Nick grinned evilly.

"Nick, stop it. There is no need," Blaine said. Jeff silently agreed with him as he leaned against the tree.

"I'll fight you, Nick," Finn grinned back leading Nick behind the cover of the tree.

Nick sneered. "Do your worst, Bigfoot."

Blaine followed them behind the tree and held his arms up between them. "Jeff! Help me stop them!" Blaine and Jeff attempted to hold back Nick as Finn laughed. "If we fight anymore we'll be banned from the Lima Bean for sure!" Blaine shouted over Nick's struggling.

But Nick broke free from Blaine and Jeff and rushed at Finn. He wanted to wipe that smirk off of his gigantic, lopsided face. Nick wanted to hurt Finn so bad that he would think twice before messing with him, the Warblers, or Blaine ever again. He ran with his fists, ready to give the first blow when he froze. Nick coughed and collapsed on the ground. Blaine and Jeff looked at Finn to see the pointed, silver blade of a dagger hidden under his jacket.

"No one said anything about weapons," Finn laughed as his jogged away.

"NO!" Blaine shouted and cursed Finn as he himself collapsed on Nick. Blaine and Jeff rolled Nick onto his back. A scarlet red stain was spreading from Nick's abdomen throughout his snow white shirt. Tears formed in both Blaine and Jeff's eyes, dripping on Nick's body as Blaine shed his own blazer and shirt. He made somewhat of a tourniquet out of his shirt by stripping it with his pocket knife and then pressing it to Nick's stomach.

"I'm alright, Blaine." Nick gave a weak laugh. "It's only a scratch. Did he get away?"

"That's not important now. J-Just stay still, Nick. I-It will be alright." Blaine's shaky hands were covered in Nick's blood as he attempted to stem the flow of crimson liquid. Nick's eyes began to close.

Blaine's eyes grew wider and Jeff looked fearful. "No, no, no, Nick. Nick, I'm here Nick. You'll be alright. It's not that bad. NICK!"

Nick weakly opened his eyes to look at Blaine and Jeff. Nick nodded. "It could be worse. But it'll do the job. I hope his school is cursed. Heck, I hope our school is cursed! Why did you hold me back? I could have gotten him before he took out that dammed knife!" Nick was trying to sit up now, and Blaine was not pushing him down.

"I-I was trying to prevent this from happening in the first place," Blaine said in a small voice.

Nick fell back on the grass. "Curse both of these rival schools. Damn both of them," He said slowly and quietly. His eyes closed for the last time.

Blaine began to cry again. "Nick…I'm sorry…so sorry. You were only trying to protect me from Finn…and in doing so, you died for me." He thought about Kurt. Kurt's brother just murdered his best friend. This was not Kurt's fault though. Blaine thought it was impossible to be upset with Kurt. This was Finn's. All Finn's.

Tears were falling from Jeff's eyes as well. "Brave Nick…dead! He should not have died today…. Oh, I knew something bad was going to happen!"

"The relationship between McKinley and Dalton will never be the same again…" Blaine's lip quivered as he looked at his friend in the grass. He was still pressing his shirt to Nick to stop the blood, but he knew it was too late.

Jeff looked up as he saw Finn striding back across the grass leading to the tree.

Blaine's rage grew stronger with every gigantic step Finn took. "Now, Finn, you can call me the villain as you did before. Nick is in heaven by himself. Either you, I, or both of us will have to meet him." That dark look in Blaine's eyes when he was truly angry about something appeared just then. The sparkle was gone. Blaine was not fooling around. Even Jeff looked angry and upset as he watched Finn.

Finn looked surprised when he saw Nick on the grass. He truly did not mean to kill him, just maybe teach him a lesson. But he could not jeopardize his reputation by letting them know that. "Hey, you're his friend. I'm sure he'd rather have you for company." Finn attempted to chuckle and sound confident.

"Alright, Finn. You'll get your fight," Blaine advanced toward him.

Finn seemed surprised at once and stumbled backward as the shorter man gave him a piercing look. Blaine's glare seemed to attempt to cut through to Finn's actual heart; it was ice cold, yet white hot with anger. Blaine ran at Finn as he turned quickly on his heel, poised to run. But Blaine was faster.

Blaine hooked his strong arms around Finn's wide neck as he wrapped his legs around Finn's waist and held on for dear life. Nick's blood on Blaine's hands was rubbing on Finn's polo shirt and jacket. Finn thrashed about trying to throw Blaine off, but Blaine was determined as he held on to Finn's pink neck. Finn began to cough and wheeze as oxygen was slipping away from him. He ran backward into the tree, slamming Blaine against it with a treacherous blow. Blaine thought he saw white patches of light as he closed his eyes with every hit.

Finally, Blaine let go and slid down Finn's back with a surely fatal fall on the grass. He looked up at Finn who was staggering about stupidly gasping for air. Finn suddenly fell forward, tripping on his own weight, onto the very blade that had killed Nick moments ago. Finn did not have time to react. The lack of air combined with the piercing knife was enough. He was dead.

The fire in Blaine's eyes was gone and replaced with wide-eyed fear. Jeff looked at Blaine, as he was also frightened by Blaine's actions. "Blaine…you have to get out of here," Jeff practically whispered. "Get out of here!" He said more forcefully this time. Jeff looked around spastically. "I'll tell them they killed each other or something. GO! Don't worry about me!"

Blaine's hazel eyes were full of terror as he stumbled onto his feet. He clumsily grabbed his blazer to hide Nick's blood on his own white shirt. And he ran. He did not know where he was going, but he ran. Of course the members of the New Directions and Dalton would find out. And if Finn's friends did not like him before, they would certainly now be hungry for his blood. His head swirled as he ran in the heat. He could not come back. _He could not come back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't want Blaine (or Finn) to seem like an obvious murderer like Romeo is in the play. I decided to make it seem more like he didn't mean to kill his victim. I think it gives it an interesting aspect. And I didn't want to think of Blaine (as well as Finn) as a murderer. ^_^  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: :( another sad scene. Act 3 Scene 2.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood alone in his bedroom, barefoot against the white, plush rug. He had a warm bathrobe on over his plaid pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He stood at his overflowing closet trying to decide which of his numerous outfits he should don for tomorrow. Kurt's hair was still wet and tousled from his steamy shower, droplets clinging to his bangs as he turned to his window. Gazing out, he saw the sun just on the edge of the horizon, golden light streaming on his face. It caught on his hair, making it glimmer on the water droplets.<p>

He sighed. He wished the sun would just set already so it would be night. _The sun gets too much recognition_, he thought. It is always there and noticeable throughout the day – the same old circle in the sky. The moon is always said "goodnight" to and then forgotten as we sleep. It was never the same thing every night, revolving around the planet, catching different angles of the sun. _So we recognize the moon's variety again because of the sun. _Kurt sighed once more and squinted toward the yellow, partial semi circle, wishing it would hurry up even more.

When night comes, the neighborhood will be asleep, and Blaine can come unnoticed. How long it has been since Kurt has felt Blaine's touch! Kurt closed his eyes, remembering the definitive creases in Blaine's face when he laughs, the contour of Blaine's jaw, and every last curl in his hair. Kurt sat on the windowsill as he recalled Blaine's pink lips on his – the tenderness, but at the same time the intensity. Blaine kissed Kurt like every time would be their last, caressing Kurt's lips in every embrace.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Rachel bursting through his door. Her usually perfect hair, although not as usually perfect as his, was disheveled and unruly. Her face was pink and her eyes wet with tears as she ran into Kurt's arms.

"Finn is d-d-dead!" Rachel squeaked into Kurt's robe.

"WHAT? Rachel! What happened?" Kurt's eyes were wide with fear.

"Ap-p-parently at the L-l-lima Bean there was a fight with some Dalton guys – "

Kurt immediately thought of Blaine. "What? Who?"

"S-s-some guys named Jeff and Nick – " Rachel broke off and sobbed for a while. "And B-b-blaine…was there…t-t-too. But Finn, he k-k-killed Nick. And Blaine. He…. He killed Finn."

Kurt was crying now, too. He led an unstable Rachel to his bed, holding her in his arms. "I'm n-n-not really mad at Blaine, K-k-kurt. He was doing it f-f-for Nick." Rachel sat up now looking into Kurt's tear strained eyes. "Finn was always looking for a fight…and he got it."

Kurt nodded. He knew how Finn was. And Blaine…what if _Finn_ killed Blaine instead? Kurt didn't know if he'd be able to make it if he heard that news. Plus he'd never be able to forgive Finn. But Blaine was his husband, and Blaine defended himself for Nick. How could Kurt hate him after that? But Finn didn't get what he deserved or anything because no one deserves to die. Finn was Kurt's brother and Kurt would certainly miss him.

Rachel's sobs were slowing now as she hugged Kurt tighter. "Blaine is a great guy, Kurt. Hang on to him as long as you can." Water dripped onto Rachel's hair, from Kurt's tears or his own hair, he didn't know which. They sat like that for a while, silently crying until Kurt heard Rachel's heavy breathing indicating that she was asleep. He must have fallen asleep, too, because when he opened his eyes next, there was the ever-present sun occupying the bright blue sky, no moon in sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just about cried while writing this! :( Act 3 Scene 3.**

* * *

><p>He had to get away. He didn't recognize the person, no <em>animal,<em> running toward him, arms poised for his neck. It was on the outside Kurt, but on the inside a wild beast with blazing hatred. Kurt's eyes were still the deep blue, tinged with grey; but the fire in his pupils seemed to burn at his irises, as if the fire was alive and wanting to escape the grey boundary. Blaine ran as fast as he could, but Kurt was still faster. Kurt's pale hands reached forward as he snarled, clenching his fingers around Blaine's helpless neck –

Blaine was on the floor when he awoke, drenched in sweat. He panted as he sat up, rubbing his head. He must have rolled out of his bed last night, landing on the hard, wooden floor. He checked the time: 6:32 am. His parents would still be asleep for another hour. Cooper wouldn't wake until the afternoon.

He tried to clear his head. Kurt was not coming to wring his neck. He needed to talk to someone, but he wasn't sure if Kurt would even want to look at him. Rachel probably knows, and Kurt would be the first person she'd tell. Blaine stood up, unsteady on his feet as he fell down on his bed. He crawled onto the floor and picked up his bathrobe on his desk chair. Testing his balance once more, he slipped on the robe, grabbed his car keys, and drove to the only person he could talk to at a time like this.

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled onto the porch at 6:47 am, ringing the doorbell repeatedly. The inhabitant of the house answered on the fourth ring. "I figured you would come," he said, letting Blaine in. Blaine ran in and collapsed on the couch, curling into a tight ball.<p>

"I c-c-can't go anywhere anym-m-more, Mr. Schue," Blaine stammered, his eyes wet with tears.

Mr. Schuester just nodded, sighed, and sat down next to the ball that was Blaine, patting him awkwardly, but gently.

"But I don't even care anymore! Just be merciful and kill me now!" Blaine hugged the couch cushion, burying his face into it. "I h-h-have no where else to go. I might as well d-d-die so the world doesn't have to deal with me anymore."

"Blaine, Jeff lied for you so you wouldn't be certainly killed by other members of McKinley. You have been given another chance. Just find somewhere else to go."

"But I c-c-can't. Kurt…Kurt is here…and he probably hates me now and wishes I were dead…but if I can't come here anymore…I can't know that he is alright…I don't care if he hates me. He is my everything. Stupid, worthless, creatures like the sewage rats can see him, but I can't? Mr. Schue, banishment is worse than death! If I were dead I could see him and his beauty from the sky above! Or probably hell is where I'm going. But at least Kurt…I can see him…see that he's happy. That's all I want…to know…that he is h-h-happy." Blaine trailed off, trembling, beads of sweat dripping off of his dark curls.

"Blaine – "

"Stop talking about all the mercy I've been given! I can't live without knowing if Kurt is alright and happy!" Blaine's eyes flashed with anger as he sat up abruptly. "You have no idea how I feel…. I just fell in love with most amazing man I've ever and will ever meet. I just married that man and killed his _step-brother_! I can never come here anymore, and _here_ is where he is. _Here _is where my heart is…how can I live without my heart?" Blaine now rolled off of the couch and collapsed on his knees. He could not cry anymore. Perhaps it was the pain that had overcome his sadness, making him numb – he had no more sadness to be felt.

There was a sudden, rapid knock on the door. "Blaine – Blaine! GET UP! Get up at least and go in the other room while I answer the door for Pete's sake!"

Blaine shook his head. Mr. Schuester gave an irritated _Argh!_ and ran to open the door.

Blaine heard a girl's pitch-perfect voice coming from the door. She had a tired, worried look in her eyes. "Mr. Schue! Where is Blaine? I need to talk to him." Blaine watched as she stood on her tiptoes attempting to look over Mr. Schuester's shoulders. Rachel saw Blaine and ran under Mr. Schuester's arm that was leaning against the door.

Mr. Schuester closed the door in defeat saying, "There he is…drowning in his own tears."

"Blaine…oh my gosh, you're just like Kurt." Rachel brought her hand to her heart. "He's _crying_, too, Blaine. I've never seen him so upset. Blaine…stand up. Kurt's not crying because of what you did. BLAINE! Sit up!" Rachel pulled Blaine into a sitting position and then sat down beside him.

"Wha – what? What did you say about Kurt? He's crying? Not because of me? Rachel, how is he? What did he say?" Blaine looked desperate, pleading with Rachel.

"He – he says…nothing. He just cries. For Finn…and for you. He cries your name into his pillow every night." Rachel wiped a tear of her own from her cheek.

"He cries my name out of hatred…" Blaine muttered.

It was Mr. Schuester's turn to kneel on the floor. "Blaine! Wake up! Kurt loves you. LOOK AT ME! Why would you kill yourself? If you kill yourself, you would kill him too. You should hear how he would talk about you every day in Glee club. You make him happy, Blaine. Rachel just said he's not crying out of hatred for what you did to Finn. Why would you just throw away the love he has for you selfishly like that? Stand up Blaine, your love is alive. YOU are alive." Mr. Schuester looked straight into Blaine's swollen eyes, and Blaine nodded. "Go to Kurt this evening, Blaine. Show him how much you love him and perhaps you will also see how much he loves you."

"He really does, Blaine. Here – " Rachel reached into her red handbag and pulled out a gold chain. It had a rectangular pendant with the word _forever_ engraved on it. "Kurt wanted me to give this to you."

With a trembling hand, Blaine reached out and closed his fingers around it, rubbing his thumb on the word. Blaine bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes. A faint whimper escaped from Blaine's lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A real short chapter. This scene is hardly a page in the original. I had to add some stuff even to make it this long. Act 3 Scene 4.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in math class with his legs crossed (in unbelievably tight skinny jeans), his right foot tapping lightly on the floor to some unknown rhythm. He wiggled his pencil in his hand as he attempted to pay attention to the dull lesson, but he kept thinking about Blaine. He kept thinking about tonight when Blaine would scale the side of his house up to his window. He would tell him that he still loved him, despite Finn's death. He would tell him that he'd always love him. Then they would kiss and the rest of the world would disappear, so it'd be him and Blaine in that moment. Kurt closed his eyes.<p>

Across the classroom David Karofsky watched Kurt as he closed his eyes, still tapping his foot.

Karofsky wanted Kurt, he couldn't deny that. And the only person who could help him was sitting next to him. She reached over and held his hand, rubbing his thumb with her fingers. If Kurt ever did that to him...

* * *

><p>"I guess I knew this wouldn't work, pretending to date when you obviously want to be with someone else. I know how it feels," Santana's thoughts drifted to a perky blond cheerleader. She smirked as she raised her eyebrows. "Alright, I guess I'll help you. Kurt needs someone. But I haven't had time to convince Kurt to fall for you. Finn just died and Kurt was his brother. I guess I sort of cared about the giant freak, too. Kurt won't want to listen to anyone right now, and I don't want to talk to him right now. He won't even listen to the goody-goody Rachel." The devil herself sighed as she tossed her hair over her shoulders.<p>

"Santana, I'm not sure how much longer I can wait." Karofsky's knuckles tensed around his coffee.

"Shh. Auntie Tanie will take care of it." She brought her index finger to her blood-red lips.

"But what if he finds someone else? Kurt is…_gorgeous_ and you know it," he pleaded.

"I'll talk to him. Don't you worry. He'll be yours."

"But Santana -"

"Shh. I said don't worry. Besides, there's no other out gay guys in the school. Kurt's single as long as he's at McKinley." Santana nodded, sure of herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you :) Hopefully I can write the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay! A longer scene! Act 3 concludes with Act 3 Scene 5.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in his pajamas at his closet, picking out an outfit for tomorrow. He kept glancing at his open window, anxious for when Blaine – <em>if<em> Blaine – would appear and Kurt could fall into his arms telling him that everything was alright and that he still loved him. Kurt was deciding between bow ties when he heard a rustle and saw his curtains move.

Blaine edged in cautiously, careful of his precarious footing on the window sill. He leaned against the frame once inside, eyes on the floor. His eyes had dark circles as if he had not slept in days. His hair was in desperate need of gel, but nonetheless Kurt liked his curly locks. Blaine was wearing the bottom of his Dalton uniform – navy pants, with a white tank top. Kurt's eyes traced Blaine's arms and fell on a red, angry cut on his right shoulder. He went to Blaine's neck and his firm jaw line. It looked slightly bruised in the moonlight. Blaine finally looked up at Kurt with his tired, yet still gorgeous, eyes.

Kurt dropped his bow ties to be forgotten on the floor until tomorrow and slowly walked to Blaine. He carefully cupped Blaine's face – Blaine winced – and rubbed his thumb ever so lightly along his cheek bone. He felt Blaine's forehead; it was warm and sweaty. Kurt kissed Blaine's nose and then left to his bathroom. Blaine heard a cabinet open and close, and Kurt returned with bandages, a washcloth, and a disinfectant spray. Blaine nodded.

Kurt helped Blaine shimmy out of his tank top, minding his wound, but still hurting Blaine slightly. Kurt took the washcloth and started blotting at Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shuddered as the pain traveled through his arm as if a thousand rose thorns were puncturing him all at once. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and Blaine nodded once more. Kurt worked on the wound expertly. As he was tying off the bandage, Blaine looked up at him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Kurt said, brushing a tear from Blaine's face. Blaine held Kurt's hand on his cheek.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Kurt."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's bare chest. "I love you, Blaine." Blaine broke away.

"How can you love me…after what I did…?" Blaine looked disgusted with himself.

Kurt spoke slowly and quietly. "You were…you did it for your friend. And to – to protect yourself. I know Finn. He would have…killed you if you gave him the chance. And you didn't."

"I should have ran…away or something," Blaine muttered.

"Finn would have just chased you."

"But I can never forgive myself for what I did to you, Kurt!" Blaine said exasperatedly as he put his head in his hands.

"I forgive you…Blaine. I will…always…love you. _Forever._"

Blaine looked up at Kurt at the mention of that eternal word. He took Kurt's hands in his own and gave a weak smile. "Dammit, Kurt. I don't deserve someone like you."

Kurt gave a weak smile back and kissed him lightly on the lips. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back to hold him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt broke apart and held Blaine's hands, leading him to his bed. He had Blaine lie down, and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest once more, listening to his heart beat. It was strong, and as he lay there Blaine's breathing seemed to calm down. Kurt turned to look up at Blaine, and Blaine kissed him again. Kurt deepened the kiss this time, as he tugged at Blaine's belt. He un-did it, and Blaine was down to his boxers.

"Well that's hardly fair," Blaine teased as he used his good arm to take Kurt's pajama top off. Kurt's pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Beautiful. Kurt giggled, shimmying out of his pajama bottoms.

Kurt kissed Blaine's bruised jaw bone from his ear, tracing to his mouth, lingering on his bottom lip. Blaine pressed his lips to the soft spot of skin behind his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. Blaine smiled as Kurt shivered at the ticklish spot. He took Kurt's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. They would never be able to do that – or any of this – outside of closed doors. They both wanted to make the best of this little time they had together.

They exchanged kisses and affection throughout the night until they grew tired and fell asleep in their warm love.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke and noticed the faint glow of sunlight through Kurt's curtains. He kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Love, it is morning, I'm afraid I must leave. I can hear the sparrows."<p>

Kurt murmured sleepily. "It's just the nightingale. It's a long time until morning."

"I wish it was, Kurt. But someone will find me soon if I don't leave."

"It's the moonlight. You don't have to go yet." Kurt kissed Blaine's collarbone as he rubbed his hand on Blaine's chest.

"Let me be caught then." Blaine laughed. "Let me die right here with you. I am happy. The moon is out as the nightingale sings. Death shall come because Kurt wants it to!"

Kurt opened his eyes fully and noticed the light coming through the curtains. It was the sun. "Blaine! You have to go, you'll get caught!" Kurt sat up and grabbed Blaine's clothes. He blushed as he found Blaine's boxers, not recalling when those were shed. He helped Blaine with his tank top, as his shoulder was still sore. Kurt put on his own bathrobe and helped Blaine to the window.

They kissed goodbye with Blaine's hand on Kurt's cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Blaine sighed. "Me too. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, his sapphire eyes sparkling. "I love you too, Blaine. 'Bye." He watched Blaine descend, keeping hold of his hand until he absolutely needed it to climb. When Blaine was safely in the yard, he looked up at Kurt and drew a heart in the air with his index fingers. He then ran, catlike, to the bushes in the back and was soon out of sight.

* * *

><p>"So why did you want to meet up, Santana?" Kurt questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.<p>

Santana leaned forward in her plush seat. "You've been…unhappy, Kurt…because of Finn."

"Well of course, he was my brother. I cared about him, and it seemed to me all this time that you didn't give a crap so why are you starting now?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't mean it like that. I think you should be more upset about the guy who killed him…what's his name? Isn't it some son-of-a-bitch from Dalton? Blaine?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

Kurt shuddered as she mentioned Blaine so harshly. If she ever knew…

Santana nodded. "Well I have some news that might cheer you up, Kurt."

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up expectantly at Santana.

"You've been single all this time, Kurt. And I've found someone who would be just amazing for you."

Kurt looked confused.

"David Karofsky." Santana sat back and crossed her arms, pleased with herself.

"Uh…look, Santana. I'm happy that you are _concerned_ and, uh, I know David really has changed…but I'm not interested, in an…er…relationship at the moment." Kurt avoided her eyes.

"I figured you would resist. Listen, Kurt. You are too amazing to be flyin' solo at this moment in your life. I really think someone in your life would make you feel better."

"Since when did you become my matchmaker?" Kurt rose to his feet. "Santana, you can tell David that I'm not interested."

"No can do, Kurtie…. I told him you've agreed to a date this Friday."

Kurt was angry now. "Santana, NO. You can tell David thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested in a relationship!"

"Just go on the date, Kurt. What if you actually like him?" Santana was on her feet now, in red spiked heels.

Of course Kurt wouldn't actually like him. But he couldn't possibly tell her why. "No," he said quieter.

"You're going. And there's nothing you can do about it. David will pick you up at six. You'll thank me later." Santana snatched her coffee and purse and left Kurt standing stupidly over the table by himself.

He was not going on a date with Karofsky. After he forcefully kissed him in the locker room…Kurt shook his head. He was fine as a friend, but there was no way Kurt could trust him any more than that. Blaine is where his heart his, and Kurt had no intention of changing that.

He had to get out of this date. Kurt thought of the one person who he trusted enough to help him. Kurt would ask for his help tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have some things I'd like to say before I present the next chapter. First, as always, thank you for all of the kind reviews. I love that you dear readers are so involved in this story because it is very fun to write :) Also, I'm not sure if any of you are Starkid fans, but I just watched "Holy Musical B(at)man" and it was just genius. It was so clever and the costumes were outstanding! Now I want to be a superhero for Halloween... And all of the puns! I'm a SUCKER for puns and all of the candy ones just had me SNICKERing on the floor (seewhatididthere?). Anyways, I present Act 4 Part 1!** **Now, I realize what Kurt is about to do here is extremely rash and highly unlikely that Kurt would do such a thing, but you'll have to use your imagination within the Romeo & Juliet circumstances, mmkay?** **Thanks again and reviews make me happy ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Kurt is crying too much over the giant freak Finn. I can't possibly talk to him without him running away, probably to cry in the bathroom…." Karofsky trailed off. "Being this sad isn't healthy for him. Now if someone were there to comfort him…."<p>

"Don't think too much of it. He's agreed to go on the date with you, my work here is done." Santana slammed her locker and tossed her hair, irritated. She turned on her heel and walked with her hips swishing to her class.

Karofsky turned around too, when he saw Kurt at his own locker down the hall. Kurt was doing his usual hairspray routine, swirling the bottle around his already perfect hair. Today it was not as swift, however. His brow was furrowed and he seemed more worried as he put the cap back on. He grabbed his books for the morning, stuffed them into his messenger bag, slammed his locker, and started walking toward Karofsky, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Well hello there, Hummel," Karofsky dropped his voice into a husky whisper. "Excited for our date Friday?"

Kurt stopped and glanced up at Karofsky, practically piercing his soul with his bright, blue eyes. "Look, I don't know what Santana told you, but I am _not_ going on a date with _you_. David, I believe that you have changed, I really do. But I'm not ready to trust you to that extent after what you did to me." Kurt started to walk away again.

"Kurt, but – Santana she said you would." Karofsky caught up with Kurt. "Stop crying about Finn, alright? Come on a date with me Kurt, you won't regret it."

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Schue right now, goodbye," Kurt said.

"If you are talking about us, he'll help you realize that you should give us a try. That you can love me." Karofsky tried to touch Kurt's hand, but Kurt jerked it away.

"I'll tell you and Mr. Schuester that I love _him_!" With that, Kurt jogged ahead to Mr. Schuester's classroom, hugging his bag to his side.

Karofsky didn't hear Kurt put the emphasis on _him,_ meaning someone else. He still thought that he would take Kurt to the movies on Friday and make him fall in love with him and everything in the world would be beautiful once he had Kurt.

Kurt walked into the classroom and slammed the door. He threw his bag down at his feet and stormed to Mr. Schuester.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mr. Schuester put down the red pen he was using to grade quite dreadful Spanish papers.

Kurt started to explain, and that's when the tears started to come. He said how Karofsky still thinks he's going on a date with him Friday. How he can't possibly go because he's _married_ for crying out loud. How he'd rather just run away with Blaine forever than go on a date with the man who tormented him for so long. No, he'd _die_ right now in Blaine's arms if he could. That way he would never even be in the situation of being with another man.

Mr. Schuester listened intently, nodding in all of the right places. He stood up and took in Kurt in an embrace.

"Tell me what to do, Mr. Schue. Anything so I don't have to go. So I can truly be with Blaine." Kurt dabbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"There is something…if you really want to do this. It's quite extreme though, Kurt."

"What is it?" Kurt looked up hopefully.

"I don't know, Kurt. You'd give a few people quite a scare."

"I don't care." Kurt shook his head. "Just…if I can be…with Blaine."

Mr. Schuester sighed. "Alright, Kurt." He went over to his desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper with shaky handwriting. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a list to make a strange potion.

"What is –?" Kurt questioned.

"Go and be happy today, agree to go on the date with David – "

"What, no I – "

Mr. Schuester waved him quiet. "Go and get those ingredients on that list. Follow instructions _exactly. _Then go to your bedroom and make sure you are alone. Drink it. You will appear…dead."

Kurt gasped and Mr. Schuester just nodded.

"All of the color will be gone from your cheeks and lips. Your heart will appear to have stopped. Of course then you will be dressed up and laid in a coffin and carried to church. I will tell Blaine of our plan, so he can be there as soon as you wake up. You two can sneak off to another city, far from Lima, while everyone here will think you have died." Mr. Schuester finished and looked surprised with himself, like he could never imagine that he would propose a student to fake his own death.

Kurt was surprised, too. Imagine what that would do to his dad and Carole. After already dealing with the death of one son…. But then there's Blaine. He'd get to be with Blaine _forever._ No more Karofsky. But most importantly, no more having to hide their relationship because of their schools' rivalries.

"Give me the list," Kurt stated bluntly.

"Now, are you sure about – "

"Give it to me, Mr. Schue. I'm not afraid," he took it boldly and stuffed it into his bag. He stood up and squared his shoulders, lifting his chin.

"Hey, Kurt. Be happy, today. And don't forget to drink it alone." Mr. Schuester gave him a weak smile.

"Love will give me strength, and strength will help me succeed. Bye, Mr. Schue."

Kurt turned and went out of the classroom. He remembered then to put on a smile, no matter how fake it felt. He truly hoped that love would give him strength today, and every day after that.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm glad I could finally get a chapter out for you before I must take a break to study for advanced placement exams (yes, I am nerdy). After those are done near the end of the month I will have more time to write, yay! Here is Act 4 Scene2.**

* * *

><p>Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel sat at a round table in the library. The library had become their meeting spot to plan certain shenanigans, or in some cases belt out new tunes. They sat here today, however, to discuss Kurt's date with Karofsky.<p>

Santana sat with one hand of blood-red nails absentmindedly drumming on the table, the other holding a felt tip pen to her mouth. "So this is Kurt's first 'real' date and for his sake I think it should be amazing."

"I agree completely. Kurt is amazing and he deserves a fun night out." Quinn nodded.

Brittany was watching Santana chew on the pen, wondering what flavor it was.

Santana gave Brittany a quick smile then said, "Alright, so we need to make sure of the movie times and…oh my gosh what restaurant will they go to?"

"Breadstix," Brittany simply said.

Santana patted her hand and gave her a real smile this time. "Brittany, you are a genius, that's perfect!" Brittany grinned and Quinn just smiled kindly.

Rachel was staring down at her hands, folded in her lap. She could not believe that Kurt is going along with this. Somehow she knew Santana was behind this whole plan. Either she is forcing Kurt to go against his will, or she has not even told him yet. That was the only reasoning…Kurt is crazy about Blaine and a simple date with Karofsky would never change that.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel snapped back to the table. "Er, what?"

"You haven't said a word this entire time, don't you want Kurt to have the best night of his life?" Santana rose her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"I – y-yes," Rachel stammered. She knew, however, that Kurt has already had countless incredible nights with Blaine.

"So what do you think? Romantic comedy or action?"

Rachel glanced around nervously. "I'm not sure, uh –"

Quinn interrupted. "Romantic comedy for sure. Sets a good tone for the rest of the night."

"_Lady and the Tramp_ is good. The spaghetti scene is funny." Brittany nodded.

"Britt, honey, that's a great idea but I think we're just gonna have Kurtie and David see a movie in the theater..."

Kurt was listening to their conversation behind one of the bookshelves. He leaned against it, propping one leather-covered foot behind him on the bottom shelf. His back was arched gracefully over the bumpy collection of books. But his fist soon clenched around his bag as he was listening to the "amazing night" he would have, which he knew would be simply ordinary compared to the nights – no _days_ – he has had with Blaine. He took a deep breath, remembering what Mr. Schuester had told him, and walked confidently to the table.

As soon as Santana saw Kurt, she smiled and snapped her fingers to beckon him like she was impatiently waiting for a cheesecake. Kurt put on a fake smile and obediently came over.

"Where have you been Kurt? We're planning your date, which you are still going on, by the way," Santana said.

"I've been talking to Mr. Schue, and you're right. This is good for me. I'll go on the date." Kurt gave a nervous, laugh. It was forced, but the only one who noticed was Rachel who looked up at Kurt questionably. Kurt gave her a look that said _I'll explain later._

"Fantastic! Kurt, you won't regret this."

Kurt laughed nervously again and quickly addressed Rachel. "Rachel, will you help me pick out something for my date?"

"Oh! Yes, of – of course Kurt." Rachel nodded.

"I think you should just wear your unicorn hat," Brittany stated bluntly.

The table politely smiled at Brittany. Kurt and Rachel had already linked arms and were quickly shuffling out of the library.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so glad I could get another chapter up in such a short time! Some Hummelberry love for you. Act 4 Scene 3.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what's going on? You're going out with David? What about Blaine? What happened with the –"<p>

"RACHEL!" Kurt put his hands in front of him abruptly and Rachel stopped. "Just shut up for like two seconds, okay?" Kurt leaned against his bed.

Rachel took a step backward, inhaling slowly. She looked up at him, ready to listen with wide eyes. Kurt told her his plan with Mr. Schuester. How he had to act like he would go on the date with Karofsky but in reality he'd _fake his own death_. Hearing himself say it out loud for the first time shocked Kurt, but it made the fact real. That he was actually going to go through with this. Mr. Schuester would also send a message to Blaine of their plan so Blaine could meet up with him after he wakes up. Blaine would approach the _coffin_ that Kurt would be laid in and be right there as soon as he awakes. They'd sneak off to another city, hell, another country for all Kurt cared. What mattered was they would finally be together. No more pain of the lack of support from their loved ones. No more secrets.

He held up the glass vial of acid green liquid. It looked like a glass of lemonade that had gone sour - well, more sour than usual. Way more than usual. Rachel's jaw dropped when she saw the neon liquid. Her best friend was just about to pretend to die to be with his love. Finn was Rachel's love, sure, but she wasn't sure that she'd have the courage to do what Kurt is proposing.

Rachel began to cry. It was quiet and slow as she shook her head and stared up at Kurt. Her tears dripped on Kurt's plush rug. "So I'll n-n-never see you again, Kurt?"

"I honestly don't know, Rachel. I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime…but I don't know when." Kurt gave her a weak smile as he started to cry, too. He held her hands and pulled her next to him on his bed. He took her in his arms and said, "I will always love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel buried into his shoulder. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

They sat for a while, just taking in each other's company. After a while Kurt broke apart, looked at the clock, and said, "If I'm going to awake in time for Blaine, I need to take this now."

Rachel nodded shakily.

"Here – " Kurt reached into his closet and took something out. It was a simple royal blue scarf with small white stars. Just bright enough to bring out his eyes. "Remember this scarf? I was with you when I got it. It reminded me of you. Know why?"

Rachel smiled, but played along anyway. "Why?"

"Because of the stars. I want you to have it."

"Kurt I –" Rachel began.

"No, no. I insist. You keep it." Kurt wrapped it around her neck twice.

Rachel ran into Kurt's arms and gave him a hug. She hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"Here, you can go out this way." Kurt gestured to his window. "Blaine wore down a pretty good path." He attempted to laugh.

She nodded. "Be safe, o-okay?"

Kurt nodded back. "You too. Hold down the fort at Glee club. If I'm not gonna be there, I at least want you to carry on the fabulosity." He smiled.

"Goodbye, Kurt." And with that Rachel climbed out of the window and into the darkness of the night below.

"'Bye, Rachel," Kurt whispered.

He turned away from the window and to the little vial of fake death. He wasn't going to lie, he was terrified. How could he trust Mr. Schue with something as big as this, and the fact that he just _happened _to know how to make it? Kurt shook his head. No, no, Mr. Schue wouldn't do that. Kurt trusts him almost as much as his dad. But Kurt is alone in this entire endeavor. Not until Blaine finds him when he wakes up. Unless he wakes up too early. Then he'd be awake before the church even has time to clear! Even worse, though, is if he'd wake up too late. He'd suffocate in the sealed coffin before Blaine even knows what happened. He slowly moved the bottle between his fingers. _It is now or never, Kurt Hummel. I choose now._

He raised the vial in an invisible toast. _Blaine, I drink to your love!_ He downed the liquid and landed on his back on his bed, a mere whisper in the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: My advanced placement exams are over! Huzzah! So in celebration here's another completed chapter. Act 4 Scene 4.**

* * *

><p>Santana stood at her locker after school Friday gathering her things. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over one shoulder with little difficulty. She did have some homework that weekend, but being a cheerleader, she was a lot stronger than most girls, especially Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes as she pictured the petite girl attempting to carry her array of books. She always had that big dumb idiot of a boyfriend to do it. Checking herself in her mirror one more time, she slammed her locker just as Quinn and Brittany approached.<p>

"Just the ladies I wanted to see. Quinn, Brittany, I suspect everything is in order for Kurt's date tonight?"

Quinn nodded as Brittany put a dinosaur sticker on Santana's arm. Santana looked down at the shimmery adhesive and grinned.

"Fantastic," Santana said.

Rachel was walking hurriedly by the group of girls and almost didn't hear them call her name. She hugged her books as thousands of thoughts flashed through her mind about Kurt. _What if the potion didn't work and Kurt decided to make the job complete? She didn't check for a concealed knife anywhere in his room as a backup if his plan didn't work..._

"RACHEL!" Santana shouted and Rachel stopped suddenly in her path almost dropping her books and looked up.

"Oh, uh – " Rachel tucked her brown hair nervously behind her ear " – er yes. Kurt's date. Sounds like he'll have a great time."

"Oh yes, it will be the best night he's ever had," Quinn smiled.

Brittany looked up from her stickers and said, "I ship Kurtofsky."

"So do I Britt." Santana linked arms with her and then turned to Rachel once more. "So, Rachel, do you know why Kurt wasn't here at school today? Nervous for his date, huh?"

Rachel gave a weak laugh. "Must be. A person's f-first date is a big deal. And knowing K-Kurt he'd want to prepare extra for it."

"Why don't you go to his house and check up on him? This whole thing better be perfect." Santana narrowed her eyes slightly on the last statement as she turned and walked away with Brittany on her hip. Quinn gave Rachel an apologetic glance and followed them.

* * *

><p>Rachel was terrified. But she had to check on Kurt, or Santana and the rest of the girls would be wondering. Mr. Hummel was still at work for the day, but she didn't want to even think about what he'd say when he saw Kurt.<p>

She shakily approached the façade of Kurt's house, making her way to the backyard. There was a lamp still on in Kurt's room. It gave off an eerie golden glow through the curtains.

Rachel took a deep breath and ascended, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw when she climbed over the precarious windowsill into Kurt's bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The story winds down with the conclusion of Act 4. Only three more scenes to go! Thanks for continuing to read. Here is Act 4 Scene 5.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was on his bed with his head laying in his pillow, and his limbs gracefully resting beside his torso. He was turned on his side, his legs bent gracefully at the knee, and his arms spread out away from his body. He looked peaceful and serene as Rachel carefully edged her way closer to his bed. She quickly pulled up the bedskirt looking for the shimmer of a blade of a dagger but found none. She stood up again and looked closer at Kurt. His cheeks still had that warm, angelic glow Rachel adored. His hair was slightly tousled with the pillow, but he was still as handsome as always. She brushed away a tear as she noticed the empty vial still caressed in one of his innocently open hands. Kurt is one of the strongest people Rachel knows, but seeing him here, like <em>this...<em>Rachel realized how vulnerable yet innocent he looked. She sat on the edge of the bed and noticed a gold shimmer coming from the inside of his collar. Telling herself that he was not actually dead, she brushed her hand by the sparkle and drew out a gold chain. It was a necklace with the word "always" carved in a perfect rectangular pendant. She rubbed her thumb over the indentation letting out a silent breath.

Rachel jumped as her phone buzzed in her skirt pocket. Santana. She took a deep breath as she answered, "H-hello?"

"Rachel, what's going on with Kurt? Is he alright?" Santana questioned.

Rachel had to play along with the situation. Of course _she_ knows Kurt is not really dead, but she cannot let Santana know that. "It's h-horrible!" Rachel tried to make her voice sound devastated. "Kurt – he must h-have hated the idea of d-dating David and just – " She paused to inhale sharply.

"WHAT IS WRONG?" Santana demanded. Rachel could sense her annoyance through the phone.

Rachel knew she could not avoid the question anymore. When Kurt did would not show up for his date, everyone would wonder. So she stated, "Kurt is…dead."

There was silence on the phone. Shortly after: "Okay, Berry, I don't know what you're getting at but you better tell me right now what is up with Hummel." Rachel could feel the acid in Santana's voice.

"I-I just f-found him on the bed. He's cold and stiff," Rachel stammered.

"But…WHY?" Santana asked.

"He really didn't want to go with David…" Rachel said, murmuring, "Maybe he's in love with someone else…"

"In love with someone else? Rachel, that's crazy, even hearing it from you." Santana paused for a moment then said, "Does Burt know?"

"He's still at work. But I don't wanna be here when he does. God, this is going to be just awful for him." Rachel wished that of anyone, she could tell Kurt's dad about him and Blaine. That Kurt has finally found someone as brave and as strong as him and loves him for who he is. But that would mean a most definite death of Kurt and possibly Blaine as well. She did not understand why their schools hated each other so much. It is cruelly unfair.

* * *

><p>Santana put down her phone and turned to Karofsky who was leaning on his locker, hands laced together nervously. He straightened up and asked, "What's the matter?"<p>

"Kurt is…apparently he's no longer –" Santana took a breath "–he is dead."

Karofsky gasped loudly. "He's what?"

"Rachel said she found him lying on his bed. He was stiff and cold." Santana suddenly felt a horrible pang of guilt in her gut.

Mr. Schuester was walking around the corner when he stopped at the sight of Santana crossing her arms, looking at the ground, and Karofsky looking heartbroken. "What's wrong, guys?"

"It's Kurt." Santana stated. "He's dead. R-Rachel found him in his bed."

Mr. Schuester worked out his reaction beforehand when a member of the Glee club would come to him about Kurt. He let his jaw drop slightly and asked how they knew. After Santana was through explaining what Rachel had told her, he enveloped her in a hug patting her back. The tears began to flow now. Karofsky was still leaning against the lockers in silent shock. "Kurt is in a better place now. This is a very sad time indeed, but you should be glorified, as Kurt has now risen above the clouds. He was a strong person to all of us. Now it's our turn to be strong...for him. He may be physically gone, but he's still right here with us." He gestured over his heart. "See to it that he gets an elegant funeral. Sing for him. He'd like that." He led Santana and Karofsky out of the school.

It did hurt Mr. Schuester to see his kids in pain, but he remembered it was for the best. Kurt and Blaine are soul mates, there is no denying it. Besides, it is no use giving up now when he has already begun implementing the long journey to Kurt and Blaine's freedom to love each other fully and ceaselessly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A longer chapter! Yay! It's a sad one, I'm afraid. The beginning of Act 5 with Act 5 Scene 1.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester sipped his morning coffee as he was wrapping up his email to Blaine. Looking outside, he noticed it was heavily raining. He watched as students hurried in with their makeshift umbrellas – books, jackets, even each other. He was sure to explain everything fully in the email, that Kurt was alright, and Blaine should be with him in no time. The warning bell rang suddenly and Mr. Schuester clicked "send" as he shuffled out of his office to his first class. He just got to the doorway when he was enveloped in darkness. The storm seemed to have taken out a power line somewhere as he heard various shouts from students suddenly finding themselves in the dark. He walked as quickly as he could to desk, not noticing before that the power had shut down his computer before the email was finished sending.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over hugging his pillow to his chest as his alarm sounded. He got out of bed happily, as he had just had a wonderful dream the night before. Almost any dream with Kurt in it was wonderful. He supposed the only bad part was that he was dead, but it was only for a short time. Kurt came to him. Pure and wonderful Kurt. He came to Blaine, caressed his face in his white, angelic hands and oh, his lips. Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine's corpse ever so slightly and Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt was smiling down on him and Blaine reached up to his face to kiss him back tenderly.<p>

He hummed as he dressed himself in the all-too-familiar navy blazer with red piping. He tightened his tie, freshly gelled his hair, and set out to Dalton's lobby. He found Jeff hunched on the sofa, right foot tapping incessantly.

"Hey, Jeff. Everything okay?" Blaine grew worried as he saw his friend shake his head.

"Blaine I – I," Jeff started to speak but shook his head once more and buried it in his hands.

Blaine sat down and put his arm around him. "What's the matter, Jeff?"

"I know about you and Kurt," Jeff mumbled.

"You – you what?" Blaine drew back surprised. "But how – ?"

"Your notebook was lying open on your bed, and...I'm sorry Blaine! But there was a picture of you and him taped in a heart and it said 'Kurt' in your handwriting and I figured you must have been seeing him or something secretly, one, because you haven't told anyone else, and two, he was wearing the same bowtie as one you have on your dresser, and three…" – Jeff took a breath from his rambling – "the picture was taken outside of McKinley High School."

Blaine folded his hands in his lap. "D – Does anyone else know?"

Jeff shook his head quickly, "Oh no, Blaine, I would never tell anybody. I knew there must have been a reason you kept it a secret. And you must really like him if you don't care about the rivalry. You know, between our school…and his. I hope you're not mad at me." Jeff covered his eyes, much like a little kid.

"I'm not mad. Actually, I'm quite happy now that I don't have to hide this anymore from everyone. I have someone to talk to. Kurt is…my everything, Jeff. And I'm glad you are the one to know." Blaine thumped Jeff's back in a friendly way. "Wait…then why are you still so upset? Did something happen? Something about Kurt? Did anything happen to him? Please tell me he is okay because nothing can be wrong if he is okay." Blaine was anxious and his eyes grew wide with terror as he interrogated a frightened Jeff.

"Blaine I – I'm so sorry. He – " Jeff's eyes started to water as he looked at his friend.

Blaine put his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "Tell me, Jeff," he said firmly.

"At my church…"

"Go on…" Blaine encouraged.

"I saw a sign for the funerals and I usually just pass by it." Jeff inhaled slowly.

"Jeff, what are you – ?"

"A name caught my eye. I – It was Kurt's."

Blaine simply stared at Jeff before he said quietly, "Did it have his last name?"

"Hummel," Jeff stated.

"B – but, how can that possibly be – ?" Blaine stood up and ran his hands shakily through his dark, gelled hair.

"I didn't think so either…but there was a picture…"

Blaine's heart seemed to drop all the way to the floor. He had to steady himself as he fell back on the couch. Jeff tried to reach out to pat him, but Blaine turned away. He had to get away and see for himself. He ran to his car in the Dalton lot, splashing in various puddles, heart racing. There was no way this could be true. Kurt was healthy and well and _alive._ If Kurt was...then there was no way Blaine could be without him...

He ran up the steps of the church and burst open the door to the gathering center. He was thankful it was open at this hour on a weekday. He didn't want to look. He couldn't. That one look would confirm something he never thought possible. Not even in his darkest of nightmares did he imagine Kurt being away from him, not like this….

_Kurt Hummel – a loving son, brother, and friend. His voice will surely warm the hearts of all of the angels. The strongest person we know._

Blaine barely read the entire notice before he hit the floor. He keeled over, hand clenching his chest, right above his shattered heart. No matter how much Blaine tried to pick up the pieces, it would never be the same without Kurt. Kurt had Blaine's heart from the moment they shared that kiss in the classroom. That's what led Blaine to Kurt's windowsill. What kept Blaine's heart beating when they were apart. Blaine's heart beats for Kurt. He didn't know how it would ever survive – how _he_ would survive – without Kurt here with him.

He managed to pull himself off of the church floor and staggered to his car, sloshing in the rain. He made it back to his house and somehow was able to climb yet more stairs, crawling to his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed, bringing his soaked knees to his chest. And that's when Blaine started to really cry, every part of him shaking as he broke down. The pain was extremely apparent now, for with every shaky breath he drew, he winced as he felt his heart beating furiously in his chest trying to fill the hole that would never be filled again. After some time, probably after his eyes could cry no more, Blaine fell asleep, curled up in a ball. In his fist was the golden chain Kurt had given him weeks before.

Blaine awoke later when it was still dark, probably early in the morning. He was numb as he stripped his soiled uniform and put on some of his normal clothes. This numb feeling would always be there without Kurt. The pain behind it is the worst part. The hole that will never be filled no matter how hard he may try. Sure, he might get used to it, but with each strained beat of his heart, he is constantly reminded of the emptiness within.

The pain – the emptiness – had to end. _Well Kurt_, Blaine thought, _I shall lie with you tonight_.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: There is one more chapter after this one, and it will be a lengthy one. I should be able to complete it next week. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! Here is Act 5 Scene 2.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Shuester quickly reminded his last hour of the day of the exam next week as his students quickly scrambled out of his room, too set on the up-coming weekend to focus any longer. He sighed, as he was lucky if any of them even heard him. Their grades would surely reflect if they did.<p>

He gathered his things and walked back down the familiar route to his office for some end-of-the-day work before he too would scramble out of the building for a much anticipated weekend. Aside from the power outage, his day was not all that extraordinary. He taught his classes in the same manner as before, scolding the same students he normally did, and settled down for his club sandwich at lunch as usual. He had to power his computer on again when he got there, of course, but he sat back in his chair playing with his desktop Newton's cradle as he waited. When his computer flashed to life he was already logged on and his email was open.

That's when he saw it. The error message. The message reassuring Blaine that Kurt was alright and that they could finally be together was now blinking on Mr. Schuester's screen – an angry, red, ticking time bomb for both Kurt's and Blaine's lives. He ran his fingers through his hair as he started to pace and think about what to do.

Mrs. Pillsbury poked her head in Mr. Schuesters office asking if he was ready to go. She had to repeat herself because Mr. Schuester was too busy mumbling to himself what to do as he paced. Back and forth. "Honey, are you alright?" she inquired.

"Emma, I need to fix something right now. I will have to meet you back at home." Mr. Schuester grabbed his jacket as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to do anything?" her eyes grew worried.

"Yes, everything is okay. But I need to do something to make sure it stays that way." He kissed her again as he jogged out of the building.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Schuester drove into Blaine's driveway, his heart was racing. He ran up to the porch and knocked forcefully. When no one answered, he attempted to jump and look through the window above. The curtains were drawn in all of the windows, and he saw no signs of life anywhere.<p>

He was really nervous now. He ran to the backyard looking for an open window when he saw one. He managed to awkwardly hoist himself onto a ledge that allowed him access to the second story window (trampling some of the Anderson's flowers in the process). Peeking inside carefully, he noticed it was a room belonging to a teenage boy.

The bed was neatly made and the closest was full of neatly folded pants and shirts. There was a creamy white notecard-like object on the bedside table and a red flower was lying beside it. Mr. Schuester was too far away to read what it said, but squinted and made out a single word in the lower-right corner. It was usually a word written with a careful hand, but this time it was evident the hand was very unsteady. Scrawled in that corner in ball-point pen was the very word Mr. Schuester hoped would not be there:

**_~ Blaine_**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is the last actual chapter, guys. An epilogue will follow shortly. I just wanted to say _thank you_ for reading this far. It means so much to me. I had no idea how popular my idea might be, and I thank you for giving it a chance. Please leave a review after you are finished. ^^ (In case this wasn't a given, I'll put it here: _character death warning_.) Our story concludes with Act 5 Scene 3.**

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when David Karofsky reached the church. He decided at this hour it would be best for him to enter through the back. That way, he could be as inconspicuous as possible – setting the flowers on Kurt's coffin, saying a few words, and leaving before anyone would know where he is. He started to walk toward the façade of the building, but stopped when he saw movement. He quickly retreated into a nearby bush.<p>

"Jeff, thank you for the ride, but I need to do this alone. You've been such a great friend to me. Try not to miss me too much?"

"Blaine you can't expect me – "

"But I do." Blaine sighed and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder, silencing him. "Please j-just go and let me be." Blaine released his hand from Jeff and retreated back a step, further enveloping his face in shadows.

Jeff reluctantly nodded and gave somewhat of a "goodbye forever" look as he turned to walk back to the parking lot. However, Blaine was his best friend. He wasn't going to leave until he was sure Blaine no longer needed him. He settled on a bush located at a convenient angle in respect to the doorway.

Karofsky watched the exchange quietly from his hiding place, unsure what to do. He squinted his eyes in the darkness as he tried to place the name _Blaine_. He had to cover his mouth from his gasp. It was that wretched warbler – the one who murdered Kurt's only brother, Finn. What the hell is he doing here? Come to harm Kurt even after he has died?

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here," Karofsky said as proud as he could, stepping out from the bush. "Come to do harm to Kurt, even after he's dead? You've got a lot of nerve, hobbit. I've caught you now, so why don't you make this easier for the both of us –" he pulled out a shiny dagger "– and be good?"

Blaine stepped back a few paces into the darkness. "David, wha -?"

"What am I doing here? I've come to see Kurt before I never get to see him again. But apparently I've also come here to stop you from doing even more harm to him. He's _dead_, Anderson. You can't hurt him anymore. And it looks like you will be soon too. "

"I will die, David, and that's why I came here. But p-please, go away and let me decide my own fate! P-please David, don't make me angry. I don't want to do something else that I will regret."

"Nah, I don't think so. You've done enough to Kurt and his friends by even being a warbler in the first place." Karofsky advanced toward Blaine, knife poised in his hand. It shined in the moonlight.

Blaine was fast as he quickly jumped out of the way. He put his hands in front of him as he said, "PLEASE, David leave me be," backing into a corner.

"You started it, and I'm ending it, Anderson." Karofsky dramatically raised his blade, probably to see Blaine's face as the life escaped him, as Blaine reached for his only defense.

Jeff was in the bushes and couldn't bear watching any longer if this turned out like the last time he watched Blaine fight. As much as he hated it, he went back to his car; he was not going to be another witness for another terrible event dealing with his best friend.

Karofsky was surprised as he looked down at the results of Blaine's weapon. He brought his arm down, dropping the dagger with a _clang _on the stone steps. The gun had worked to defend Blaine, perhaps too well, for Karofsky's abdomen was rapidly turning a deep red, noticeable even in the darkness surrounding them.

Blaine went numb as he stumbled to catch Karofsky as he fell. He felt he should say something as he watched the young man die before him, but he didn't know what. Blaine would soon be succumbed to the same fate as him anyway.

"Blaine…" Karofsky choked out. "Please…give these…to Kurt." He shakily pressed the bouquet into Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded, tears forming in his eyes, but never coming out. He had cried so much lately; his eyes were almost out of tears. He pressed Karofsky's eyes peacefully closed and then made his way to the back entrance of the church.

Once inside, it took him no time to locate the chapel where Kurt was. The aisle way was dimly lit and a candle was perched at the end – where Kurt lay. He walked slowly, his shoes making a light tapping sound with every footfall – every step a step closer to death. Blaine felt peaceful as he approached Kurt. Huh, so this is what it is like, dying with your love. Blaine fingered the poison he had brought with him in his pocket.

"Kurt…" he whispered, kneeling beside him. Kurt looked quite peaceful himself, surrounded by the plush interior. His hair was still perfect, as always; even death could not harm it. He wore a placid expression – Blaine thought he looked like he could be sleeping, even. "I've done so many terrible things, Kurt." The tears in Blaine's eyes started to fall now. They cascaded down his cheeks, some landing among his mouth. He licked up the salty liquid, attempting to remember what it tasted like. He had been crying so much that he had forgotten. His breathing was rather shaky as he put his hand on Kurt's cheek. "My love. Kurt, _you_ are m-my everything. I should have told you more often how much you mean to m-me." He cried harder when he realized the temperature of Kurt's face – warm. "Oh Kurt, even death couldn't rob you of your beauty and perfection." He lightly ran his fingers over his husband's delicate lips, which were pink and lively. He thought of Finn, and how much Kurt loved him as a brother, despite his temper and occasional stupidity. The only thing Blaine could do for Finn now was to kill the man who murdered him – himself. "I will be there soon, Kurt," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

He looked around for the last time, appreciating the senses that he has taken for granted all his life. He rubbed his thumb on the edge of Kurt's jaw, under his ear, just taking in the softness of his skin. Blaine smelled the essence of the candle, as it had not been extinguished more than a few hours ago. He buried his face in Kurt's chest, breathing in the familiar, soothing scent. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's tenderly, and as he withdrew, a tear rolled off the end of his nose on to Kurt's cheek. Blaine held Kurt's hand, and with his other hand, he brought the deadly vial to his lips and drank. It was an odd bubbling sensation, not painful at all. _And so with a kiss of death, I die._ Blaine's hand slipped out of Kurt's as he fell next to the coffin.

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke, it was dark – he had to blink his eyes a few times to get used to the darkness. He saw he was placed in a coffin and shuddered when he realized the eeriness of it. He sat up and immediately saw a dark mass next to him on the same pedestal the coffin was on. It was his husband.<p>

Kurt brought his hands to his face and covered his mouth as he gasped. He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if when he opened them it would have just been a hallucination. When he saw it wasn't, he brought his hand to his chest, trying to calm down enough to understand what had happened. He reached over and stroked Blaine's cheek, somewhat covered in stubble. "Blaine…" he managed to choke out as the tears started to fall. He saw a glass vial Blaine had clenched in his hand. Poison, Kurt deduced as he lightly slid it out. And not a drop left for him to drink as well. Kurt's heart started to ache even more.

Feeling Blaine's face, he noticed it was still quite warm. He traced Blaine's strong jaw and shivered as he brushed his lips. They were still warm too. _Perhaps there was still some poison left on Blaine's mouth, _Kurt thought, while leaning over the coffin wall to Blaine. He kissed Blaine hard in attempts to soak up what little, if any, liquid may linger. His shoulders started to shake as he sobbed and realized that Blaine had downed every last drop.

Kurt climbed out of the coffin and moved on top of Blaine. He attempted to unbutton Blaine's collared shirt, exposing his bare chest and the golden chain of the necklace Kurt had given him. Kurt pressed his lips to the necklace, resting over Blaine's silent heart. He reached under his own blazer, pulling out his own necklace. Holding it to Blaine's, they jumped magnetically together. Kurt never got the chance to show Blaine that. Kurt pressed his lips to the joined words, _forever_ and _always_.

Kurt laid there for some time, crying and hanging on to Blaine the entire time. He ran his fingers through Blaine's gelled hair, along Blaine's cheek bones, and across Blaine's chest, just trying to remember everything about him. He sat up slowly after a while, rubbing his tear-strained eyes, when he saw the glint of something silver in the moonlight. Jumping shakily off the table, Kurt walked to it and inspected it. It was a gun. Blaine must have brought it in case the poison didn't work. Kurt blinked his eyes as he attempted to see through his tears. Blaine must have decided that he really was not going to come out of this church. _Not without me_, Kurt thought, tossing it between his fingers lightly.

He turned around and clumsily walked back toward Blaine. He sat down next to him and linked their chains together once more. Bringing the weapon to his heart, after taking one last look around him and at Blaine, he pressed the trigger. Kurt was thrown backward at the force, his head landing over Blaine's heart.


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final portion of Blaine + Kurt. It was wonderful writing for all of you, and I cannot thank you enough once again for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Mr. Schuester was the first to the church that next morning. He gathered everyone he could that were loved ones of Kurt and Blaine. The New Directions gathered on one side, and the Warblers on the other. There was a definitive line between the navy blazers and casual street clothes. Kurt's and Blaine's families were also there, staying within their own areas as well. Every person maintained their distance from Kurt and Blaine, but more so, maintained a distance from others belonging to the opposite community. Mr. Schuester stood at the foot of the steps in front of where Kurt and Blaine were laying, glancing on either side of him. It was as if there was an invisible fence separating the different people. But how different are they really? They're all people, aren't they? He noticed how Sam and Mike hugging each other was not much different than two warblers embracing whom he could not place their names. The way each group held their loved ones and friends was the same, humanly form of grief and sadness, all in attempts to be strong for the other. Both groups relied on the power of touch. For some, it was just a pat on the back – a comforting gesture to know that one was there for the other. For others, it was a full-on, more intimate embrace, but nonetheless it carried the same emotional connection.

"If I may have everyone's attention," Mr. Schuester began, gesturing to the group of people in front of him. Well, the _two_ groups of people in front of him. He explained everything that had happened, causing this. How Blaine and Kurt had been seeing each other secretly, constantly living in fear of being caught. Obviously their love was stronger than any fear. How Blaine and Kurt were, and still are, in love together. Forever and always. He paused, now explaining the present scene in front of them. "This is not coincidental. See how Kurt's head is laying on Blaine's heart. Kurt's arm is coiled around Blaine's torso – "

"But how can this be?" A warbler interrupted him. "Wouldn't Blaine have told us?"

Mr. Schuester sighed and knew exactly what his response had to be. "Look around you. Look at the distance both schools have placed between them. If you were Blaine, would _you_ have told your peers that you were in love with someone who went to the enemy school?"

The warbler immediately fell silent. Mr. Schuester told both groups what he had been thinking earlier, that they are all human and share the same human emotions of sadness and love.

Jeff walked up to Mr. Schuester and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Schuester is right. I think all of us can learn something from Blaine and Kurt. I've learned how true love can be. Just _look_ at them if you don't believe it." Jeff motioned to the boys behind him.

Rachel lifted her head proudly and made her way up to where Mr. Schuester and Jeff stood. "I have never seen Kurt this happy. And I'm sure you warblers have never seen Blaine this happy either. And it's stupid that Blaine and Kurt couldn't tell us, their _family._" Rachel held out her hand to Jeff, surprised when he took it.

At this motion, members from each group started to break the barrier between them. Santana smiled when a warbler came up to her and offered to give her a hug. Jeff made his way to shake hands with more McKinley men. As each person met another, they looked back at Kurt and Blaine pressed peacefully together on that table. They continued to notice more details of the situation: how Kurt's fingers were curled ever so slightly at Blaine's side, how Blaine's head was turned toward the empty coffin on the table that Kurt must have climbed out of, and how their feet were touching slightly. It wasn't until Rachel stepped closer to her best friend and his husband that she noticed the gold chains, linked together. She let out a shaky sob as she showed Blaine's best friend, Jeff, who then put his arms around her comfortingly.

Everyone remarked how happy they looked together, despite the personal sadness they felt.

_For there never was a story of more pain,_

_Than of sweet Kurt and his dear Blaine_


End file.
